Happy Halloween
by Ashray1
Summary: Marik und Bakura benutzen den 'Süßes oder Saures' - Brauch an Halloween, um einigen Leuten einen kleinen Besuch abstatten und ihnen Streiche zu spielen.
1. Ein einsamer Oktobermorgen

**Happy Halloween**

_Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Ryou, Marik x Malik_****

Mir gehört nix außer der Idee

**Warnung**! Keine Bestimmte, außer man zählt ein paar Kraftausdrücke, und dann sind da natürlich noch Mariks Ideen, vor denen sollte man schon warnen. Vor allem wenn er mit Bakura zusammen arbeitet...  
Keine Gruselgeschichte, auch wenn es eine Halloween-Geschichte ist...

Marik und Bakura benutzen den 'Süßes oder Saures' - Brauch an Halloween, um einigen Leuten einen kleinen Besuch abstatten und ihnen Streiche zu spielen.

"Reden"  
'Denken'  
"**Schreien**"

* * *

**Ein Kalter, einsamer Oktobermorgen...  


* * *

**

Die Luft ist kalt; feucht und klar, wie so viele Tage und Nächte um diese Zeit, Ende Oktober.  
Es ist still und leise in den Straßen, da es noch so früh war, dass die meisten Bewohner der Stadt sich noch in ihren weichen Betten versteckten.  
Die meisten, aber nicht alle.  
Denn einer war schon unterwegs, mit einem gutgelaunten Lachen und großen Plänen für den heutigen Tag.

Jetzt fehlte nur noch der Komplize.  
Vor einem Haus blieb die verdächtige Gestalt dann stehen und holte tief Luft:

**"Hallo, guten Morgen, ihr Lieben, macht die Tür auf!  
Happy Halloween, Süßes oder Saures!  
Kommt schon, Leute, macht auf, mir ist langweilig, ich will mit euch spielen!  
Kommt schon ihr Beiden, ich bin's, der liebe kleine Marik!"**

Ziemlich zeitig in der Früh klang die fröhliche, leicht überdrehte Stimme eines gewissen blonden Yamis durch eine verschlossene Haustür und riss die beiden Bewohner unsanft aus dem wohlverdienten Schlaf.  
"Ich geb dir gleich Saures, wenn nicht gleich Ruhe ist..." Grummelte jemand unter einer Bettdecke und zog die kleinere Gestallt neben ihm näher an sich heran.

Müde rieb sich Ryou über die Augen, als er durch das hartnäckiges Hämmern und sture Rufen an seiner Haustüre geweckt wurde. "Ignorier ihn, vielleicht geht er ja weg." murmelte Bakura hinter ihm in seine Haare.

**"Komm schon, Bakura, mach wenigstens du mir auf!  
Lass mich nicht hier stehen, ganz allein und einsam in der Kälte und Dunkelheit! Du wirst den guten Marik doch nicht hier erfrieren lassen, während ihr da drin im warmen Bett gemütlich kuschelt, und wer weiß was ihr da sonst noch so treibt!  
Bitte lasst mich rein!  
Du hast doch gesagt, ich soll kommen und dich abholen, Bakura, also da bin ich!"**

**"Aber doch nicht um die Zeit, verdammt noch mal!  
Und ich hab nie gesagt du sollst so früh antanzen, also behaupte das auch nicht, oder du sagst bald nix mehr!"** brüllte Bakura zurück, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass er ja noch immer im Bett lag und praktisch durchs ganze Haus schreien musste.  
Neben ihm zuckte Ryou erschrocken zusammen und versteckte sich dann wieder grummelnd unter der Bettdecke.

**"Ryou, komm schon! Du bist doch ein lieber Hikari, und liebe Hikaris helfen armen Yamis wenn sie alleine und einsam vor der Tür stehen und qualvoll sterben!"  
"Wir sind nicht da, verschwinde wieder!"  
"Und warum kann ich dich dann hören, Grabräuber?"**

Verzweifelt hielt sich Ryou einem Polster über den Kopf, aber dadurch wurde das Geschrei der beiden Yamis leider auch nicht erträglicher.  
Schließlich hatte Ryou genug und er schob Bakura einfach so lange zur Seite, bis er mit einem Plumps aus dem Bett fiel.  
"Was zum..." Bakura rieb sich den Kopf, mit dem er auf dem Boden geknallt war.  
"Jetzt geh schon und lass ihn rein, bevor ihn noch jemand wegen Ruhestörung verhaften lässt!"  
"Und was wär' so schlimm daran? Wenigstens währen wir ihn los! Soll'n sich doch andere kümmern!" grummelnd schlurfte Bakura nach unten, um den Störenfried so schnell wie möglich wieder loszuwerden.  
Vielleicht konnte er danach ja wieder ins Bett zurückkriechen zu seinem Hikari.

"Wenn er verhaftet wird, müssen nur die Polizisten darunter leiden!  
Und die haben eh genug mit _deinen _nächtlichen Raubzügen zu tun, da brauchen sie nicht auch noch so einen Verrückten, der sie zum Wahnsinn treibt und den sie nicht einfach erschießen können!" rief Ryou ihm noch nach, als Bakura langsam nach unten verschwand.

"Komm schon, verlier dich, kannst du nicht Malik nerven?" knurrte er, kaum das die Tür offen war. Für einen Moment wunderte sich Bakura, wie jemand um diese Zeit schon so gut gelaunt sein konnte, als Marik ihn anstrahlte:

**"Hallo, ich bin der freundliche Yami von nebenan! Hast du vielleicht etwas Zucker für mich?"  
**Und damit drängte er sich auch schon mitsamt einem großen Sack an einem verdatterten Bakura vorbei und marschierte in die Küche.  
Der Grabräuber stand nur da und starrte zur Tür hinaus wo Marik gerade eben noch gewesen war.  
"Oder du kommst rein und machst dich bei uns breit!" murmelte er dann und folgte dem anderen langsam in die Küche.  
Soviel zum Thema schlafen...

"Marik…"

Für einen Moment hörte der blonde Yami auf, die Küche zu durchwühlen und drehte sich um, um Bakura kritisch zu musterten.

Die ohnehin schon wilden Haare standen noch chaotischer als sonst in alle Richtungen ab, als hätte er gerade in eine Steckdose gegriffen.  
Die scharfen Augen waren nur halb offen als wollte er gleich da wo er gerade am Türrahmen lehnte, im Stehen einschlafen.  
Die dunkelblaue Schlafanzughose hing ihm halb von den Hüften, und er stand barfüßig auf dem kalten Küchenboden.  
Das Oberteil war nur zur Hälfte und auch noch falsch herum zugeknöpft und hing ihm halb von der Schulter, ohne das es ihm aufzufallen schien.  
Alles in allem war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er gerade erst aus dem Bett gekrochen war und auch gerne wieder dahin zurück möchte.

Verwundert legte Marik den Kopf schief und blinzelte ihn an:  
"Hab ich dich etwa aufgeweckt? Wie kannst du denn noch schlafen, du musst doch munter sein, und mir helfen!  
Wir haben noch viel vor, weißt du denn nicht mehr was für ein Tag heute ist?"

Bakura ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen und knallte den Kopf auf den Tisch:  
"Weiß ich nicht, ist mir auch egal!  
Sag mir nur was ich tun muss, damit du wieder weggehst…"

Marik tätschelte kurz den weißen Haarschopf und ging dann weiter durch die Schränke wühlen.  
"Ein bisschen dies, ein bisschen das, ganz viel hiervon, und dann das da…  
Davon werden müde Yamis munter…" sang er fröhlich vor sich hin und mischte alles zusammen.  
Langsam, wenn auch nur widerwillig, wurde auch Bakura munter als er die Kaffeemaschine plötzlich hörte.

"Bist du denn wahnsinnig, lass die Pfoten davon, willst du uns alle umbringen?" Panisch sprang Bakura auf und zerrte Marik von dem Gerät weg, aber es war schon zu spät, es lief schon, und Marik schmollte ihn an.  
"Aber ich kann das! Ich kann Kaffee kochen, ganz wirklich!"

Und erstaunlicherweise schien das sogar zu stimmen, denn keine Explosion war zu hören, alles schien völlig... normal…

Für einen Moment schauderte Bakura.  
Es war immer irgendwie unheimlich und gruselig, wenn Marik etwas Normales macht, ohne das gleich etwas schief geht, eine Panik ausbricht oder die Feuerwehr ausrücken muss.

"Marik, seit wann bist du eigentlich wach, das du jetzt schon so aufgedreht bist?"  
Marik grinste über das ganze Gesicht, und Bakura wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das er wissen sollte, was für ein Tag heute war.  
Das sie Beide etwas vorhatten...  
Aber es war einfach zu verdammt Früh um sich mit einem überdrehten Marik und seinen verrückten Ideen zu beschäftigen...

"Ich hab meinen Wecker brav auf eine Minute nach Mitternacht gestellt.  
Schließlich ist heute Halloween, da dürfen wir jeden, der uns keinen Süßkram gibt, einen Streich spielen und gemein zu ihm sein!  
Und niemand kann uns dafür böse sein, weil die Regeln nun mal so sind!  
Ich habe Frühstück gegessen, eine Überraschung für Ishizu gemacht und Kaffee getrunken und Sachen für nachher zusammengesucht.  
Ich wollte schon früh anfangen, es ist ja nicht viel Zeit, nur ein Tag und du verschwendest unsere wertvolle Zeit mit _schlafen_!  
Das kannst du morgen auch noch machen!  
Wach auf, wach auf, wach auf!"

Er fing an, den Dieb zu schütteln und ignorierte das Knurren, während er irgendwas aus seinem Sack holte und in den Mund steckte.

Nachdem ihm klar wurde, was der andere gesagt hatte war auch Bakura richtig wach!  
Wie konnte er das nur vergessen, er hatte den Tag extra im Kalender angestrichen… - den er leider vor ein paar Tagen verbrannt hatte, weil noch so lange hin war bis zum Heutigen Tag…  
Nun ja, kann vorkommen…  
Jeder macht mal Fehler...

"Und wo ist Malik? Der lässt dich doch sonst auch nicht gerne unbeaufsichtigt rumrennen.  
Ist zwar besser für unsere Pläne, aber du hast ihn doch nicht etwa wieder irgendwo in einen Kasten eingesperrt, oder?  
Nur um ihn vor irgendwas '_zu Beschützen_' oder damit ihn niemand klaut oder mitnimmt.  
Du weißt doch, dass er das nicht sonderlich mag…"

Für einen Moment erstarrte Marik, dann drehte er sich etwas nervös um:  
"Ah weißt du, Hikari-Pretty wollte lieber zuhause bleiben und seine Schwester beruhigen, weil sie nämlich so schlecht gelaunt war nach dem Aufstehen heute.  
Genau, sie steht nicht gern auf und er muss sie wieder beruhigen, und er hat gesagt ich störe dabei nur und das ich sie aufrege.

Weil sobald sie mich sieht läuft sie ganz ungesund rot an und fängt an zu stottern und sie schnappt nach Luft und sagt ganz gemeine Sachen über mich!  
Das sie mich erwürgen will, mich als neue Mumie im Museum ausstellt, mich an Krokodile verfüttert, mich im Schlaf mit meinem Polster erstickt oder einfach mein Essen vergiften will…"

'Also genau wie immer…' dachte Bakura sarkastisch mit einem Kichern  
"Was hast du diesmal angestellt?"  
"Nichts schlimmes, wirklich!  
Ich hab nur ihr Bett als Schiffchen im Schwimmbecken schwimmen lassen, mehr nicht…  
Sie hat noch drin geschlafen, ja… und dann ist sie halt aufgewacht und ein bisschen ins Wasser gefallen…"

Marik war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, warum Ishizu so sauer gewesen war, schließlich war es heute erlaubt, den Leuten Streiche spielen.  
Und er bezweifelte ohnehin, das sie ihm was zum Naschen gegeben hätte, wenn er gefragt hätte, darum hatte er ja auch einfach weitergemacht.  
Und so schlimm war es auch nicht gewesen, das kleine bisschen Wasser...

Jedenfalls war es kein Grund gewesen, ihn gleich rauszuschmeißen, mitten in der Nacht und ohne Hikari.  
_"Sieh zu, dass ich deinen verdammten Arsch heute nicht mehr sehe, oder ich werde ihn durch den Fleischwolf drehen und in hungrigen Ameisen baden, bevor ich dich an streunende Hunde verfüttere!"_  
Marik schauderte kurz, als er die Stimme der jungen Frau in seinem Kopf immer noch schreien hörte.

Es war schwer gewesen, sie ernst zu nehmen, als sie klatschnass im Nachthemd an der Tür stand und ihn einfach so rausschmiss.  
'Vielleicht hätte ich sie doch nicht in die Küche lassen sollen...' das Chaos dort hatte ihre Laune auch nicht gerade verbessert...

Marik hatte das aber nicht weiter gestört, schließlich hatte er ja sowieso noch was vor mit Bakura, da konnte er genauso gut gleich anfangen.  
Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass sie derartig zutreten kann...

Als Bakura endlich wieder aufhörte zu lachen bei dem Gedanken an Ishizu, die mit ihrem Bett herumschwimmt, stand eine Tasse mit etwas Kaffee-ähnlichem vor ihm.  
Er sah auf und da saß Marik mit einer eigenen Tasse gegenüber von ihm und baumelte mit den Füßen fröhlich vor und zurück.

Vorsichtig roch Bakura an der verdächtigen Flüssigkeit.  
Es roch schon irgendwie wie Kaffee, aber bei Marik kann man das nie so genau wissen…  
"Was ist da drin?"  
"Koste! Ist mein Spezialkaffee, da bist du gleich ganz wach. Ich hatte heute schon Zwei davon, und ich lebe immer noch. Also schau nicht als würde es dich anspringen und auffressen!"  
"Ich bin schon wach seit du vorhin die Kaffeemaschine berührt hast.  
Und ich trinke das sicher nicht bevor ich nicht weiß was genau da drin ist!"

"Kaffee, Schokolade, Nüsse, Kakao, Zimt, Vanillezucker, Zucker, Milch, Karamellsirup und Kokosflocken!" (1) zählte er stolz auf.  
"Aha… das erklärt einiges…"  
"Jetzt mach schon, wir müssen die Süßigkeiten zum Verschenken noch vorbereiten!  
Unser erstes Opfer wartet sicher schon sehnsüchtig auf uns, also trink aus, komm schon!"

Und er leerte den Inhalt seiner Tasche auf den Küchentisch aus, während er um den Tisch herumlief und anscheinend nicht länger stillstehen konnte.  
Kekse, Schokolade, Bonbons und Lutscher kullerten heraus, und Marik steckte sich noch mehr Bonbons in den Mund.

Für einen Moment sah er aus wie ein Hamster mit den dicken Backen, und Bakura schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Leider konnte er nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen, und so stopfte ihm der Verrückte auch gleich eine Handvoll in den Mund.  
**"Hey!"  
Wie gemein!  
**Da war er mal ein lieber Spinner und wollte mit dem weißhaarigen Grießgram teilen, und was war dann der Dank dafür?

Der bescheuerte Dieb beißt ihn einfach!  
"Wer weiß wo die dreckigen Griffel vorher waren! Steck die noch mal in meinen Mund und du verlierst sie endgültig!" erklärte Bakura mit einem finsteren Blick und schob Marik auf einen Sessel.

"Und wieso hat dich Ishizu das Zeug überhaupt mitnehmen lassen, die traut dir doch sonst auch nur so weit sie dich sehen kann!  
Wenn du Glück hast, andernfalls nicht mal so weit!"  
"Ich war heute schon ein fleißiger Yami und war ganz früh beim Geschäft und hab ganz viel davon geholt.  
Sie hätte mich schließlich nie damit rausgelassen, also war ich dort bevor ich zu dir gekommen bin. Aber wir müssen alles noch glasieren, damit es richtig schön süß wird.  
So wie es jetzt ist schmeckt man ja nichts von Zucker, und er soll ja was schmecken!  
Die wissen einfach nicht wie man das macht, das ist doch langweilig!"

"Wie hast du denn das angestellt?" fragte Bakura verwundert über den ganzen Naschkram. Es war höchstens 6 Uhr morgens, da hat normalerweise noch alles zu!  
"Na ganz normal: Ich bin hingegangen, hab hiermit an die Glastür geklopft und dann war schon auch schon offen...  
Also hab ich mitgenommen was wir brauchen und bin gleich damit zu dir gekommen.  
Und da hab ich gewartet und gewartet und noch mehr gewartet!  
Mindestens für ganze, volle 5 Minuten, wenn nicht sogar 6!  
Ich war da draußen ganz allein in der Kälte!  
Und das nur weil ein Dieb so gemein zu mir war und versucht hat mich umzubringen!  
Du wolltest mich erfrieren zu lassen bis ich mausetot und gestorben bin!"

Eifrig nickend hielt er seinen Millenniumsstab hoch, um Bakura zu zeigen, _womit _er an die Glastür geklopft hatte, während er über mörderische Diebe und herzlose Hikaris jammerte, die ihn alle ermorden wollen.

Die darauf folgenden zwei Stunden waren die Beiden dann damit beschäftigt, Mariks Beute mit einer Mischung aus Zucker, Staubzucker und noch mehr Zucker zu überziehen.  
Dabei tranken sie noch mehr von Mariks '_Spezialkaffee' _und naschten eifrig von ihren eigenen Kreationen.  
Zuerst wollte Bakura nicht so recht und presste die Lippen fest zusammen, aber Marik hatte ja schon immer ein Problem damit, ein 'Nein' zu verstehen.  
Während der König der Diebe noch protestierte, wurde ihm einfach ein Keks nach dem anderen in den Mund geschoben von einem kichernden Marik, der selber genauso viel naschte.

Ryou zeigte sich in dieser Zeit nicht, aber das war eigentlich auch kein Wunder, denn Dank Bakura und seinen _'Anstrengungen' _in der letzten Nacht war er hundemüde und war froh wenn er noch eine Weile in Ruhe schlafen konnte.  
Und so war niemand da, der die beiden Yamis hätte aufhalten können, als sie kurz nach 8 mit einem Sack voll Zucker loszogen, um eine Ahnungslose Stadt zu terrorisieren...

**

* * *

TBC**.

* * *

(1) So trinke ich meinen Kaffee oft, nur lass ich meistens lass ich die Nüsse und die Kokosflocken weg. Ist gar nicht so schlecht, aber da ist man dann halt schon wach, vor allem wenn man wie ich keinen anständigen Kaffee kochen kann, und der dann oft zu stark und bitter ist. Was mit noch mehr Zucker überdeckt wird...


	2. Das erste Opfer

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
**2. Das erste Opfer**

"Dir ist klar, dass wir eigentlich mit jemand anderem anfangen wollten, Marik?"  
"Ja."  
"Weil es schneller geht und meine Idee war?"  
"Ja."  
"Und weil du meistens eh nix auf die Reihe bringst?"  
"Ja."  
"Und das du mir nicht mal gesagt hast, wohin genau du mich schleppst?"  
"Ja."  
"Und mit was ich dir genau helfen soll?"  
"Ja."  
"Und das ich auch noch was anderes vorhab, als mich von dir herumschleppen lassen?"  
"Ja."  
"Kannst du auch noch was anderes als nur Ja sagen?"  
"Ja."  
**"Marik!"**  
"Ja! Ich bin ja da! Siehst du mich nicht? Du musst zum Augendoktor, der gibt dir dann neue Augen!  
Oder ich besorg dir welche, sag mir nur die Farbe, ich find schon was für dich!  
Aber keine Goldenen, davon gibt's nur eines, und das schaut blöd aus..."

Bakura überlegte für einen Moment, ob er sich frustriert die eigenen Haare ausreißen sollte, oder ob er das nicht besser mit der Blonden Mähne vor ihm machen sollte. Marik vor ihm zog ihn einfach am Handgelenk weiter, ohne darauf zu achten, ob Bakura wollte oder nicht.

"Und _Ja _war doch eine gute Antwort bisher.  
Ich mag _Ja. Ja_ ist gut.  
Vor allem wenn Malik das sagt...  
Oder schreit. Oder murmelte. Oder...."  
**"Marik!"**  
Erschrocken zuckte der Yami zusammen, als er aus seinen Träumereien gerissen wurde.  
"Mann, du siehst ihn doch eh heute Abend, wenn er mit den anderen beiden Kurzen loszieht! Kannst du dich bis dahin nicht beherrschen und an was anderes als das denken? Ich schaff's ja auch!"

"Ach ja, stimmt, die gehen erst am Abend los. Verschwenden den ganzen schönen Tag, aber na ja...  
Malik hat mir sein Kostüm gezeigt, das ist ganz toll, und eng, und gar nicht viel. Und es passt ihm gut, aber er hat gesagt, er zieht es jetzt noch nicht an.  
Weil die anderen Beiden verkleiden sich auch erst am Abend, und nicht schon vorher, auch wenn ich gesagt habe er soll eine Ausnahme machen für mich, und warum haben wir uns eigentlich nicht verkleidet, Bakura?"

"Vielleicht weil du vorher rausgeflogen bist, und mich hast du auch aus dem Bett geschmissen! Da war keine Zeit dafür, selber Schuld!  
Das können wir aber heute Abend machen, ich will Ryou nicht allein rumrennen lassen in der Nacht, und er hat gesagt, ich muss mich verkleiden wenn ich mit will..."  
"Awww, wie süß... Unser kleiner Grabräuber macht sich Sorgen..."

Aber noch bevor Bakura ihm eine runterhauen konnte, blieb Marik plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen:  
**"Moment mal! Rumrennen lassen? Die gehen raus? Auf die Straße? Wo Leute sie sehen können? In ihren Kostümen? Die sie ausgesucht haben?"**  
Der Dieb ging zur Sicherheit einen Schritt zurück, bevor er antwortete.  
Marik fuchtelte mit den Händen herum als wollte er gleich abheben, und er wollte nicht aus versehen erwischt werden.  
"Ja.... Das ist der Plan... Schon seit Tagen... Ist ja auch Sinn der Sache..."  
****

"Ich will aber nicht, das irgendwer meinen Hikari so sieht!" regte sich Marik sofort auf:  
"Nur ich darf ihn anschauen, ich will nicht dass andere das auch machen können, oder ich muss ihre Augen mitnehmen! Die kannst du dann haben, oder wir verschenken sie als Naschzeug, ich hab so was gesehen in einem Geschäft!  
Gibt es dafür nicht auch irgendeine Regel? Gibt es doch oder?"

Bakura zuckte nur mit den Schultern:  
"Was weiß ich, ist mir doch egal! Wenn nicht mach halt eine.  
Sieh es einfach als eine Yami-Regel:  
Von Yamis, für Yamis.  
Und sogar der Pharao-Verschnitt hält sich dran."

Daraufhin nickte der Blonde beruhigt, schnappte Bakura wieder bei der Hand und zog ihn weiter:  
"Was stehst du eigentlich hier rum, los komm, wir müssen weiter! Trödel doch nicht immer rum!"  
Kurz darauf standen die Beiden auch schon vor einem Eisentor in einer hohen Mauer:  
"Dir ist klar, das _der _uns sicher nichts gibt, richtig?"  
"Deshalb sind wir hier!" nickte Marik eifrig, und ging zu einer Kamera über dem Eisengitter.

Marik klingelte Sturm und zeigte etwas zu viele Zähne bei seinem Lächeln, als ein rotes Licht zeigte, das jemand zuhörte.  
**"Süßes oder Saures!"  
**"Verschwinde, Marik, oder ich lass dich ins Irrenhaus einliefern!" fauchte Kaiba durch einen Lautsprecher, ohne ihnen das Tor zu öffnen.

Er wollte die Beiden schließlich nicht im Haus haben, die wird man noch schwerer los als Kakerlaken!  
"Aber heute ist doch..."  
"Interessiert mich nicht, verschwinde oder ich lass die Hunde los!"  
"Dazu musst du sie erstmal aufwecken, Geldsack!" grinste Bakura und hielt ein Steak in die Kamera.  
Natürlich konnte Kaiba im Haus das Schlafmittel darauf nicht sehen, aber das konnte er sich trotzdem schon denken.  
Sonst hätte Bakura das Fleisch nämlich schon selbst gegessen, und nicht damit in der Gegend rumwedeln.

"Das werden wir dir aber noch heimzahlen! Das dürfen wir heute nämlich! Also überleg es dir besser noch mal!"  
"Dazu müsst ihr erstmal hier reinkommen, und das werd ich verhindern!"  
Zur Sicherheit kontrollierte er noch mal, ob die Alarmanlage auch wirklich eingeschaltet war.  
Er hoffte schon, das die Hunde gut genug ausgebildet waren, um das Fleisch nicht zu fressen, das ihnen durch das Tor zugeworfen wurde, aber viel Vertrauen hatte er da nicht.

Zufrieden sah Kaiba zu, wie sie umdrehten und weggingen. Es fiel ihm nicht mal auf, dass es viel zu leicht war...  
Eine einfache, sinnlose Drohung, und _die _treten den Rückzug an?  
Aber er hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, er musste gleich los.  
Vielleicht waren sie ja auf den Weg zu Yami, soll der sich doch mit ihnen ärgern, wenn ihre eigenen Hikaris sie anscheinend nicht unter Kontrolle hatten.

"Bist du dir eigentlich sicher, dass das so eine gute Idee ist?"  
Für einen Moment dachte Bakura nach über das, was er da eigentlich gerade von sich gegeben hatte, bevor er denn Kopf schüttelte. Natürlich war es keine gute Idee, sie kam ja schließlich von Marik!

Von Marik, der ein Süßigkeiten Geschäft geplündert hatte, bevor er Bakura zum '_Spielen'_ abgeholt hatte.  
Von Marik, der neben ihm kniete und mit Schokolade verschmierten Gesicht das Grundstück beobachtete, mit einem breiten Grinsen und einen großen Sack mit seiner Beute, die sie gemeinsam in Ryous Küche präpariert hatten.  
Marik, der die Schwester seines Freundes mitsamt Bett im Schwimmbecken versenkt hatte, nur weil sie ihm keine Kekse geben wollte...

"Natürlich glaub ich, dass es eine gute Idee ist!"  
"Klar tust du das. So was sollte man normalerweise machen wenn's finster ist, ist dir das klar?! Du Idiot hast wie immer keine Ahnung von nix, Psycho!"

"Stimmt nicht! Ich weiß ganz viele Sachen! Aber wenn du dich nicht traust, bitte schön!" Marik schaute Bakura kurz an und schüttelte dann enttäuscht den Kopf:  
"Ich dachte ja, als König der Diebe währe es ein Klacks für dich da reinzukommen, aber anscheinend jammerst du ja noch mehr als dein Hikari!  
**AUA!  
**Wofür war das denn jetzt?! Das hab ich nicht verdient!!!"

Marik rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf, wo Bakura ihn eine Kopfnuss gegeben hatte:  
"Wage es ja nicht, meinen Ryou zu beleidigen, hörst du!  
Kann ja nicht jeder ein Verrückter sein so wie dein Hikari! Und außerdem hab ich keine Angst! Ich bin nur vorsichtig! Das ist ein großer Unterschied!"

"Wenn du meinst..."  
"Ja, tu ich! Einer von uns beiden muss ja seinen Kopf benutzen, und ich bezweifle das du das sein wirst.  
Währ ja schließlich mal was ganz was Neues!  
Das einzige, wozu sich dein Kopf eignet ist als Rammbock, um die Tür damit einzurennen! Und selbst dafür bist du nicht zu gebrauchen!"

"Stimmt nicht, ich denk ganz oft nach!" protestierte der Blonde beleidigt, aber Bakura rollte nur mit den Augen.  
Wie kann auch jemanden ernst nehmen, dem eine halbe Tafel Schokolade aus dem Mund hing!

"Ja, ich hab gesehen, wie gut du nachdenkst! Der Zwergenpharao hat dich jedes mal fertig gemacht und deine Pläne durchkreuzt, wenn du anfängst zu denken!" spöttelte er grinsend, und der andere Yami schaute ihn finster an, während er auf der Schokolade herumkaute wie ein Hund auf seinem Knochen:

"Ach ja? Soweit ich weiß bist du auch nicht erfolgreicher gewesen, oder täusch ich mich da? Also halt die Klappe und denk nach wie du uns reinbringst, wir haben schließlich noch was vor heute!"

"Dazu müssen wir noch warten, bis der Geldsack weg ist. Dann haben wir freie Bahn und kommen viel leichter rein."  
Beleidigt schmollte Marik und steckte dem weißhaarigen Dieb einen Keks in den Mund, damit er die Klappe hält.  
"Und hör endlich auf, mich dauernd mit Zuckerkram voll zu stopfen, oder ich...."

Marik hielt ihm schnell die Hand über den Mund als ein glänzendes, schwarzes Auto langsam an ihnen vorbeifuhr, und sie duckten sich Beide hinter einen Busch.  
Als das Auto um die nächste Ecke herum verschwand nutzen sie das offene Eisentor, um schnell auf das Grundstück zu huschen.  
Mit einem lauten *Klang* schloss sich das Tor, ohne das jemand sie bemerkte, und Bakuras Einbruchstalente wurden nicht gebraucht. Sie kamen auch so gut voran.

Im Garten verteilt lagen ein gutes Dutzend schlafende Hunde, und Marik stupste einen davon Vorsichtig mit einem Finger an.  
Das große Tier schnarchte lautstark weiter, ohne aufzuwachen, und Marik schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Manche Leute haben wirklich eine komische Garten-Deko. Warum nimmt er keine Gartenzwerge, wie andere Menschen auch..."

Kichernd und bis über beide Ohren grinsend klopften sie an die große Eingangstür.  
**"Hallo, jemand zuhause?"  
"Happy Halloween, Süßes oder Saures!!!"  
"Und wir bringen auch das Süße mit!!!"  
"Du musst uns nur reinlassen, Kleiner!"  
**

"Wirklich?" fragte Mokuba mit großen Augen, als er die Tür einen kleinen Spalt weit öffnete. "Aber Seto ist nicht da, und ich darf keine Fremden reinlassen."  
Marik schmollte beleidigt. "Aber Moki, wir sind doch keine Fremden! Du kennst uns beide doch, oder nicht!?"  
"Ja, und das ist noch schlimmer! Sagt Seto zumindest!"

Ganz beiläufig zog Bakura ein Sackerl aus Mariks Tasche. Drinnen waren Kekse, überzogen mit einer dicken Schicht aus Zuckerguss und Staubzucker, gerade erst frisch überzogen.  
Er nahm einen davon heraus und biss genüsslich hinein, während er die anderen an Marik weitergab.  
"Willst du auch welche?"  
"Solltet ihr die nicht einsammeln, und nicht austeilen?" fragte Mokuba neugierig.  
"Ach, das ist unser erstes Halloween, da kann man schon mal Fehler machen..." Und er hielt Mokuba ein paar Kekse ihn.

Lächelnd machte der dunkelhaarige Junge die Tür ganz auf.  
Er bedachte dabei gar nicht, dass sein Bruder weg ist, oder dass auch sonst niemand im Haus ist, oder dass diese beiden Yamis alles andere als vertrauenswürdig waren...

Sie hatten ihm schließlich Süßkram versprochen, und Kaiba passte sonst immer genau auf, wie viel er naschte...  
So eine Gelegenheit muss man schon ausnutzen.  
Und Ryou und Malik waren schließlich seine Freunde, und er kannte auch die beiden Yamis gut, und ganz so schlimm wie Seto sagte waren sie nicht. Sie waren immer recht freundlich zu ihm, also konnte ein bisschen Gesellschaft schon nicht so schlimm sein...

"Sag mal..." Bakura legte einen Arm um Mokubas Schulter, und Marik machte auf der anderen Seite dasselbe.  
"...dein Bruder hat dir doch sicher keine Schokolade gegeben, oder?"  
"Natürlich nicht, dazu ist es noch zu früh!"  
"Und keine Kekse, oder Bonbons, oder was man sonst so verteilt?"  
"Nein, aber..."  
"Dann verdient er einen Streich!"  
"Und wir helfen dir!"  
"Weil wir auch nichts bekommen haben!"  
"Also dürfen wir das machen!"  
"Schließlich haben wir lieb gefragt!"  
"Wir haben sogar schon einen Plan!"  
"Und du willst doch sicher was Tolles machen, oder nicht?"  
"Schließlich muss man sich bei Kaiba schon besonders anstrengen! Normal ist nicht gut genug."  
"Nur das beste für den Geldsack!"

Mokuba schaute von einem zum anderen und wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Sicher würde er seinem Bruder gerne einen kleinen Streich spielen. Es konnte ja nicht Schaden, mal einen Tag lang nicht so ernst zu sein...  
Aber so wie die beiden Yamis grinsten, war es wahrscheinlich nicht nur was Kleines, und er wollte ja nicht, das sein großer Bruder verletzt wurde oder so was...

"Ich weiß nicht recht..."  
Marik leerte den ganzen Inhalt seiner Tasche auf dem Tisch in der Küche aus:  
"Nimm erstmal was Süßes, du kannst dann nachher immer noch darüber nachdenken, ob du unser Angebot annimmst..."  
Mokuba beobachtete, wie der blonde Yami sich an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen machte. Für einen Moment wollte er ihn aufhalten, aber dann ließ er es einfach bleiben.

Es schadet schon nicht, mal eine Neue zu kaufen, und die Feuerwehr war auch schon lange nicht mehr da gewesen.  
Eine kleine Übung wird schon niemandem schaden...  
Schon bald zog der Geruch von Kaffee durch die Küche, während der Dieb und der Verrückte weiter auf Mokuba einredeten.  
Es war schließlich einfacher, wenn er hilft.  
Dann waren sie wenigstens nicht alleine Schuld, und alleine die Tatsache, dass sie ihn angestiftet haben, wird Kaiba sicher zur Weißglut treiben...

"Wisst ihr, ich will nicht, dass er _zu _wütend ist...." Murmelte Mokuba, während er mit einem weiteren Keks herumspielte, bevor er hinein biss.  
Er machte große Augen, als Marik ihm auch einen Kaffee hinstellte, nicht nur sich und Bakura.  
"Ich darf noch keinen Kaffee trinken, ich bin noch zu jung!"  
"Dann ist es ja gut, dass da nicht nur Kaffee drin ist. Sieh es einfach als Schokolade mit Kaffeegeschmack! Und mach dir keine Sorge, wenn er sauer ist werden wir uns halt nachher entschuldigen!"

"Entschuldigen?" fragte der Junge mit großen Augen, während Bakura explodierte:  
**"Entschuldigen!!!?? Hast du den Versand verloren, du geisteskranker..."  
**Aber bevor er noch weiter kam stopfte Marik ihm eine Tafel Schokolade in den Mund, und er war zu beschäftigt mit ersticken, als das er Marik aufhalten konnte.  
"Esst erstmal in Ruhe euer Frühstück, ich kümmer' mich schon um alles!" rief er fröhlich und verschwand aus der Küche...

Mokuba schaute Bakura an, während der es endlich schaffte, die Schokolade aus seinem Hals zu befreien und mit Kaffee runterzuspülen.  
"Ist das wirklich so eine gute Idee?"  
"Klar, schließlich helf' ich ja mit! Und wenn der große König der Diebe etwas anpackt geht es schon gut!"

Er musterte den Jungen kritisch von oben bis unten:  
"Aber solltest du nicht verkleidet sein? Das gehört sich doch so, oder nicht!?" mit einem schelmischen Grinsen zog er den Kleineren davon:  
"Aber keine Sorge, wir haben was für dich, vertrau mir! Hier, als Wegzehrung!" er drückte ihm eine Tafel Schokolade in die Hand und trank den letzten Rest aus seiner Tasse, bevor er den Jungen in sein Zimmer schon und ihm ein Bündel in die Hand drückte.  
"Hier, anziehen."

Wenig später kam Marik zurück, und die Atmosphäre in der Villa hatte sich komplett verändert.  
Mokuba stürmte freudestrahlend auf ihn zu und riss ihn gleich zu Boden:

"Da bist du ja wieder, hast du noch Bonbons, wir haben alle aufgegessen, kannst du uns Kaffee machen, weil Seto sagt immer ich darf noch keinen Kaffee trinken, davon werd ich aufgeregt und zappelig, und jetzt kann er nichts sagen weil er nicht da ist..."  
Dabei durchsuchte er seine Taschen, ohne sich weiter um die Person hinter Marik zu achten.  
_(wie ein kleiner Hund, der schwanzwedelnd nach Leckerbissen bettelt...)  
_

"Wo ist denn Bakura?" fragte er, als Mokuba ein Päckchen Kaugummi fand und ihn endlich aufstehen ließ.  
"In Setos Schlafzimmer, er wollte umdekorieren, aber ich darf nicht helfen, das kann ich nicht, aber ich hab mich um die Küche gekümmert, und...."

Marik führte seinen 'Gast' erstmal in Kaibas Arbeitszimmer und befahl ihm zu warten, bevor er eine Kettensäge hervorholte und grinsend hinunterging.  
Bakura war schließlich nicht der einzige, der ein bisschen 'umdekorieren' wollte, und auch Mokuba war weiterhin eifrig bei der Sache.

Kaiba saß in seinem Büro und las sich Papiere durch, als plötzlich das Telefon läutete.  
Erst wollte er es ja ignorieren, wozu gibt es schließlich Sekretäre. Sollen die doch auch was tun für ihr Geld! Aber dann sah er, dass es die Nummer seines kleinen Bruders war, und ging doch ran:

"Hey, kleiner Bruder, alles klar?"  
Aus dem Telefonhörer kam nur Kichern.  
"Mokuba, was machst du gerade?"  
Noch mehr Kichern, und da war eine Stimme im Hintergrund, aber Kaiba verstand nicht, was gesagt wurde oder wer das war.  
"Wer ist da bei dir? Du sollst doch niemanden reinlassen, wenn ich nicht da bin!  
Schon gar nicht heute, wo alle verkleidet sind, und man nicht weiß wer da drunter steckt."  
"Keine Sorge, ich weiß wer das ist..." Kicherte Mokuba.  
"Und wir sind auch nicht verkleidet!" hörte er Bakura im Hintergrund murmeln.

"Mokuba, rühr sich nicht von der Stelle. Bleib wo du bist, ich komm gleich heim!"  
Bevor der Kleinere antworten konnte, hatte Kaiba schon aufgelegt, seinen Koffer geschnappt und war zur Tür rausgestürmt.

Im Rekordtempo war er wieder zuhause, während er die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung gerade noch so eingehalten hatte.  
Besorgt sah er sich um, aber bis auf die immer noch schlafenden Hunde war alles normal.  
Vor einer Weile hatte er zwar versucht, Ryou und Malik anzurufen, um ihnen zu sagen, dass ihre Yamis entkommen sind, und jetzt alleine rumlaufen.  
Aber Ryou war nicht rangegangen, und Ishizu hatte nur ins Telefon gebrüllt, das ihr die Hunde egal sind und er Marik doch einfach einschläfern sollte, wenn er nervt...

Kaiba öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und blieb entsetzt stehen.  
Vor ihm stand sein kleiner Bruder und strahlte ihn erwartungsvoll an:  
"Hallo, da bist du ja wieder, wolltest du nicht länger arbeiten, schau mal wer mich besucht, und sie haben mir auch was zum Naschen mitgebracht, obwohl das ja verkehrt herum ist, aber das Nacht nichts, und dieses Kostüm hab ich von Bakura, was sagst du dazu, ist das nicht nett, die beiden sagen es steht mir gut und ich seh' hübsch aus... "

Und er drehte sich begeistert im Kreis, damit sein Bruder ihn von allen Seiten bewundern konnte.  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte ein kurzärmeliges Dienstmädchenkostüm an, in schwarz-weiß, mit einem kurzen Rock und langen Strümpfen.  
Die kurze Schürze war mit Spitzen umrandet, und auch sein Halsband hatte Spitzen dran und ein kleines goldenes Glöckchen.  
Er war dezent geschminkt und hatte Glitzerspray in dem Haaren und auf der Haut, und kurze Spitzenhandschuhe und schwarze Lackschuhe, die bei jedem Schritt klapperten.  
Und eine weiße Schleife im Haar.  
Bakura und Marik standen hinter ihm und hielten sich aneinander fest, um nicht vor lachen umzufallen.

**"Was habt ihr beiden Irren mit meinem kleinen Bruder gemacht?!"  
**Nein, Kaiba war nicht sehr begeistert über das Kostüm.  
"Aber Seto, gefällt dir mein schönes, neues Kostüm kein bisschen?" fragte der Kleine traurig mit großen, feuchten Augen.  
**"Nein, und jetzt zieh den Fummel wieder aus!"  
**"Dazu musst du mich erstmal fangen, Brüderchen!" Und damit drehte er sich um und lief kichernd davon.

Für einen Moment blieb der Firmenchef stehen und schaute von den beiden Yamis zu seinem verschwindenden Bruder, als er überlegte, ob er die Beiden ermorden sollte bevor oder nachdem er den Kleineren erwischte.  
Dann gewann doch sein Bruder, und er lief ihm nach.

"Ach ja, pass besser auf, weil-"  
Aber Mariks Warnung kam zu spät, und Kaiba verwand durch ein Loch im Boden, das gut unter dem Teppich versteckt gewesen war.  
Gleich darauf tauchte sein Kopf wieder auf.  
Und verschwand wieder.  
Und tauchte wieder auf.  
Und verschwand wieder.

Marik hatte nämlich mit seiner schönen, großen Kettensäge ein schönes, großes Loch in den Boden gemacht und ein Trampolin darunter gestellt...

Bis Kaiba endlich vom Trampolin runterkam und sich am Rand seines neuen Loches festhalten konnte waren auch die beiden Yamis auch schon verschwunden.  
"Ich bring die Beiden um, wenn ich sie erwische sind sie tot, und da wird ihnen auch kein bettelnder Hikari der Welt mehr helfen..."

Aber bevor er sich noch mehr Drohungen für die Beiden ausdenken konnte, verlor er auch schon wieder den Boden unter den Füssen.  
Er hing nämlich in einem Netz unter der Decke fest...  
"Tot ist noch zu gut für die! Foltern werd ich sie! Mit einem 24 Stunden Marathon von den Teletubbies, oder der Sesamstraße, oder so was. Sterben lassen werd ich sie sicher nicht, so leicht kommen die nicht davon!"  
Irgendwo in den Tiefen des Hauses hörte er drei Personen lachen, als er genau in eine der Sicherheitskameras schaute.  
Eigentlich sollte ja jemand mitkriegen was hier abging, wo waren diese beiden Schlafmützen denn jetzt schon wieder?...

Als er sich endlich aus der Falle befreit hatte, rannte er in Richtung Küche, von wo aus er das leise lachen gehört hatte.  
Aber noch bevor er das Geräusch erreichen konnte, rutschte auf einer Ölspur im Gang aus und schlitterte durch eine offene Tür vor ihm.  
Er knallte gegen etwas Weiches, das er nicht richtig erkennen konnte, bevor hinter ihm die Tür zufiel.  
Kaiba bemerkte im Dunkeln, das er wohl in einer der kleinen Besenkammern war, und das Weiche war eine Matratze, die an der Wand lehnte, aber das war auch schon alles was er erkannte.

Kaiba hämmerte gegen die Tür und versuchte sie aufzumachen, aber anscheinend war sie verschlossen. Ein leises Scharren war über ihm zu hören, und der Firmenchef fluchte leise in sich hinein.  
Jetzt hatte er womöglich auch noch echtes Ungeziefer, Ratten oder so, hier herumrennen!  
Als wenn Marik und Bakura, und eine Mokuba auf Zucker, nicht schon schlimm genug währen!

Was er leider nicht bemerkte war die kleine Gestallt, die irgendwo über ihm mit einer Spraydose hing. Die bemerkte er erst, als er das sprühen über sich hörte, und was Feuchtes war in seinen Haaren.  
Erschrocken sprang er zurück und versuchte nach diesem jemand zu schlagen, traf aber nur leere Luft.  
Er stolperte mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür, die unter seinem Gewicht langsam nachgab.  
Er hatte aber nicht lange Zeit, sich über seine neue Freiheit zu freuen, denn er sah aus den Augenwinkeln noch, wie ein Rock aus dem Schrank huschte und um die nächste Ecke in Richtung Treppe verschwand.  
Mokuba!

Eigentlich wollte er ja gleich nachlaufen, aber dann erhaschte er in einem Spiegel einen Blick auf sein Gesicht.  
Oder besser, seine Frisur.  
Die war jetzt nämlich schön neon-gelb lackiert...

Wütend wollte Kaiba die Treppe hinaufstürmen, aber er bremste sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, als er eine Schnur über den Weg gespannt sah:  
"Ihr haltet mich wohl für total bescheuert, oder was? Als würd' ich da wirklich drüberfallen..."  
Aber leider bemerkte er nicht, dass einige Eimer hintereinander an einem Seil hängend herunterfliegen und ihn der Reihe nach mit ihrem Inhalt übergießen.

Erst ein Eimer mit Leim, dann rote Federn, gelbe Blätter und zum Schluss noch ein Eimer Sägespäne....  
Für einen Moment stand Kaiba einfach nur da, machte die Augen zu und atmete tief durch...

"Nur die Ruhe... Nur nicht in die Luft gehen..."  
Als er sich wieder ein bisschen beruhigt hatte, ging er in eines der Badezimmer in der Nähe und wusch sich erstmal das Gesicht, damit er wieder was sehen konnte.  
Na ja, jedenfalls wollte er das tun, aber als er die Tür aufmachte, erwartete ihn schon die nächste (böse) Überraschung.  
Dahinter wartete nämlich eine Wand aus Wasser, die ihn gleich umriss.  
Seifen, Handtücher, Haarbürsten und anderes Zeugs wurde rausgeschwemmt, da anscheinend jemand den ganzen Raum unter Wasser gesetzt hatte.

Die Welle schwemmte Kaiba ein Stück mit und befreite ihn auch zum Teil von den Blättern und Federn.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, wie Marik auf einem Bügelbrett grinsend an ihm vorbei surfte.  
"Hey, Alter, ich hoffe du kannst schwimmen!" und schon war er auch wieder verschwunden, noch bevor sich der junge Firmenchef reagieren konnte.  
**"Wie kannst du es wagen, mein Zuhause zu überschwemmen! Komm sofort zurück, du..."  
**Natürlich tat ihm der Yami diesen Gefallen nicht.

Aber ganz so schlimm wie er dachte war der Schaden dann doch nicht, denn das Wasser konnte abfließen.  
Kaiba bemerkte das, als er (wieder) durch ein neues Loch in seinem schönen Fußboden geschwemmt wurde.  
Als er die Augen wieder aufmachte, fand er sich in einer riesigen Regentonne, die unter dem Loch aufgestellt war, um das ganze Wasser aufzufangen.  
Etliche bunter Gummienten schwammen fröhlich um seinen Kopf herum, und über sich sah er einen weißen Haarschopf herunterschauen.  
"Lebst du noch?"  
"Ja!"  
"Schade..."

Tropfnass, mit gelben Haaren und ein paar hartnäckige Federn und Blättern an sich klebend schlich Kaiba sich erstmal vorsichtig in sein Zimmer, um trockene Sachen anzuziehen.  
Dabei war er aber besonders vorsichtig, schließlich wollte er nicht in noch mehr Fallen laufen. Und da waren sicher noch mehr!

Er umging ein weiteres Loch im Boden und währe dabei fast in ein anderes getreten, dass dahinter getarnt war. Aber inzwischen hatte er schon etwas Übung darin, diese Fallen zu erkennen.  
Auch einem weiteren Eimer Federn konnte er an der Treppe ausweichen.  
Einen Schuh hatte er dafür dort lassen müssen, weil er in einer Pfütze Leim kleben blieb, aber das war auch schon alles.

Diese Vorsicht führte auch dazu, das er nur langsam und unter wüsten fluchen vorankam.  
Bis er die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer aufmachte...

"Was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder gemacht, ihr verdammten ---"  
Sein Zimmer stand Kopf.  
Wortwörtlich!

Irgendwie hatten die beiden Yamis es geschafft, sämtliche Möbel und Dekorationen an die Decke zu nageln, während die Lampe in der Mitte der Zimmers aus noch unbekannten Gründen nach oben hing...  
Sein Bett, der Kasten, der Tisch, Bilder, Decken, Polster, einfach alles, alles war verkehrt rum!

Er wollte gerade zum Kasten gehen und sich umziehen (und vielleicht eine Axt suchen), als seine Bettdecke plötzlich vom Bett fiel und ihm die Sicht nahm.  
Jemand zog ihn mit, aber er konnte nicht sehen, wohin er da stolperte, nur das es auf einmal rutschig und glatt unter seinen Füßen wurde.  
Es knallte ihn mehr oder weniger sanft auf den Hintern und er rutschte irgendwo hinunter.  
Über sich hörte er drei wohlbekannte Stimmen Kichern, und es roch nach Schokolade und Zucker...

Als er am Ende seiner Rutschpartie angelangt war, hatte er es auch endlich geschafft, die Decke von seinem Kopf und unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Er musste sich erstmal orientieren, da er ja nicht wusste wo er jetzt wieder gelandet war.  
Nur das er anscheinend auf einem Wasserbett kniete, dem wabbeligen Gefühl nach.

Leider stellte sich dieses Wasserbett dann aber als sein Swimmingpool heraus. Und der war gefüllt mit grünem Wackelpudding!  
**"Mokuba, ich hab dir doch verboten das auszuprobieren!"**

"Aber Marik hat gesagt ich darf, weil du mir nichts Süßes gegeben hast!"  
"Hat er dir auch gesagt, was ich mit ihm anstelle, wenn ich ihn erwische!?"  
"Dazu musst du mich aber erst mal kriegen! Viel Glück, wir sind dann mal weg!"  
Und damit entfernten sich die Schritte hinter der Tür, während Kaiba versuchte, sich aus der nachgiebigen, glibberigen Masse zu befreien.  
Aber durch sein Strampeln und Bewegen sank er immer ein kleines bisschen tiefer hinein, weil er ja keinen richtigen halt fand, und als er endlich bei der Leiter am Rand angekommen war, stand er schon bis zur Hüfte in Wackelpudding.

Er griff nach dem Geländer der Treppe und wollte sich herausziehen, als er plötzlich den Halt verlor und mit dem Gesicht in dem grünen Süßkram klatschte.  
Er hinterließ einen netten Gesichtsabdruck von sich und schaute auf seine Hände:  
"Honig...." Knurrte er, als sein Blick auf ein in Mokubas Handschrift geschriebenes Schild fiel:

_Vorsicht, frisch gestrichen :-)  
_

Und darunter in Bakuras krakeliger Handschrift:

_Sei brav und iss deine Nachspeise :-P  
_

"Ich hasse dieses verdammte Zeug. Ich hasse diese verdammten Yamis. Und ich hasse diesen ganzen verdammten Tag." Verzweifelt murrend krabbelte er aus dem Pool und schlurfte in Richtung Küche.  
"Warum können die nicht woanders spielen, und mich und meinen Bruder da raushalten? Er war immer so ein lieber, braver Junge, und jetzt? Er rennt in einem Kleid rum und sprüht meine Haare gelb an..."

"Keine Sorge, das können wir schnell ändern!" flüsterte Bakura hinter ihm, und Kaiba rannte in die Küche und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu in der Hoffnung, den Dieb auszusperren und erstmal einen Moment zum verschnaufen zu haben, bevor der seine Haare umlackieren konnte.  
Was er nicht wusste war das sein lieber kleiner Bruder dort eine Überraschung für ihn hatte:

Kaiba schaute sich leider nicht um, sondern ließ sich einfach auf einen der Sessel fallen, nachdem er die Tür abgeschlossen hatte.  
Dadurch bemerkte er die Mausefalle auf dem Sessel auch erst, als sie ihn in den Hintern zwickte.  
Vor Schreck sprang er wieder auf und hielt sich das beschädigte Hinterteil, während er sich mit der anderen Hand am Tisch abstützte.  
Und damit eine zweite Mausefalle erwischte.

"AUA! Scheiße, verdammte!"  
"Pass auf deine Sprache auf! Was bist denn du für ein Vorbild!?" kam eine Stimme von über ihm! Aus dem Belüftungsschächten!  
**"Ich werd dir gleich ein Vorbild geben, komm nur da runter!"  
"Ich mag aber nicht, du bist immer gemein zu mir!"  
**Ein Poltern ließ Kaiba wissen, das Marik weggekrabbelt war, wahrscheinlich nur um ihn noch mehr zu quälen...

Er machte einen Schritt nach hinten, und trat auf ein Skateboard, das nur auf ihn gewartet hatte.  
Und es sorgte brav dafür, dass der junge Firmenchef mit dem Hintern voran in einem Meer aus Mausefallen landete, die sofort zuschnappten und ihn noch mehr in Rage brachten.

Und wie sollte es anders sein, das war natürlich noch nicht das Ende.  
Er landete nämlich genau neben dem Ofen, der ganz verdächtig klapperte, als würde er gleich explodieren.  
Eigentlich sollte er sich jetzt ja sorgen machen, aber trotz allem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, das sein Bruder ihn wirklich verletzten würde.  
Bis jetzt war ja außer einem Saustall uns extrem schlechter Laune auch nichts passiert.

Andererseits hatten Bakura und Marik ihre dreckigen Pfoten im Spiel...  
Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, klappte der Backofen auf, und das Gerät hustete Unmengen Konfetti und Luftschlangen aus, die runterregneten und natürlich auch gleich kleben blieben...

"Brauchst du etwa Hilfe? Warte, ich mach das schon!" kam wieder Mariks Stimme von über ihm, und ein Blick nach oben zeigte einen Blonden Kopf, der aus der Decke schaute.  
Bevor Kaiba allerdings was sagen konnte, kippte Marik einen Eimer Wasser über ihn, und dann gleich noch einen:

"Wie siehst du eigentlich aus, du bist ja schlimmer als ein kleines Kind! Und du willst erwachen sein? Selbst dein kleiner Bruder ist ordentlicher angezogen als du!!!!"  
**"Weißt du eigentlich, was für einen Saustall ihr hier anrichtet?! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr das alles schön selbst wieder putzt, und ihr werdet jedes Loch das ihr gemacht habt wieder zunageln, und wenn ich euren Kopf als Hammer verwende!**

Und wenn ich selbst mit der Peitsche hinter euch stehen und aufpassen muss, dass ihr das ordentlich macht!!"  
"Da musst du aber mit meinem Hikari reden, ich glaub nicht das er sonderlich begeistert währe, wenn du auch mit einer Peitsche hinter mir her bist!"  
"Da will echt keiner wissen!" fluchte Kaiba, als sich Mariks Stimme immer weiter entfernte. Aber er hoffte gar nicht erst, dass es so bleiben würde.  
Er wusste es besser...

Das Wasser hatte alles nur schlimmer gemacht, er hinterließ Pfützen von Wasser und Wackelpudding überall, Federn und Blätter fielen immer wieder von ihm ab, und es klebten immer noch Unmengen von dem Zeug an ihm.

Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob es nicht besser währe, wenn er einfach rausgeht und abwartet, bis die Drei sich wieder beruhigt hatten.  
Es gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich, seinen unschuldigen kleinen Bruder mit diesen... diesen _Monstern _spielen zu lassen, aber im Moment tat er genau das, was sie von ihm wollten, und das konnte nicht so weitergehen...

Andererseits roch die ganze Küche so stark nach Kaffee, das er ernsthaft bezweifelte, dass die sich _Heute _noch beruhigen würden.  
'Oder diese Woche,' dachte er mit einem Blick auf dem Tisch, auf dem noch drei leere Tassen standen, ein paar Kekse, Schokolade und leeres Wickelpapier von den diversen Zuckerl.  
Staubzucker und Glasur war überall verteilt, und er konnte nur raten, wie viel die beiden Verrückten mitgebracht hatten...

Er hasste den Gedanken, in seinem Zustand auf der Straße gesehen zu werden, aber es war wohl am Besten, wenn er Malik oder Ryou zu Hilfe holte, damit die wenigstens ihre Yamis wieder mitnehmen konnten.  
Mit Mokuba würde er dann schon allein fertig werden...

Yami wollte er nur um Hilfe bitten, wenn wirklich nichts anderes mehr geht, weil... Nun ja, er wollte den ehemaligen Pharao wirklich nicht gerne um Hilfe bitten...  
Er war schon auf halben Weg nach draußen, bevor er es sich doch wieder anderes überlegte. Er konnte eigentlich fahren, dann würde ihn keiner sehen, und ein Telefon hatte er dort auch...  
Und an die Garage haben die sicher nicht gedacht...

Aber plötzlich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, gab der Boden unter ihm nach.  
Langsam war das schon nicht mehr lustig!  
Wie oft denn noch derselbe Trick!? _(Und trotzdem fällt er noch darauf rein! ^___^)_

Und dieses Mal landete er in einem aufblasbaren Planschbecken, das bis oben hin mit Schlamm gefüllt war!  
Und da waren auch wieder die bunten Plastikenten mit dem fröhlichen Lachen um den Schnabel...  
'Irgendwie ist mir nach Entenbraten...' dachte Kaiba und drückte ein leuchtend gelbes Vieh neben seiner Hand unter, aber es tauchte gleich wieder auf und schien ihn auch noch auszulachen.

Für einen Moment blieb er einfach liegen wo er war und ließ die Schultern hängen.  
**"Wie viele Löcher hat dieser wahnsinnige Kettensägenmörder denn noch in meinen verdammten Fußboden gemacht?" Schrie Kaiba plötzlich, als er sich wieder aufrappelte. "Ich werde dich verklagen, hörst du? Verklagen und dann ermorden! Und dann verklag ich deine Leiche!"  
**"Ich versteh nicht, wieso mich heute alle umbringen wollen..." Kam es schmollend von irgendwo über ihm.

Anscheinend waren die Drei immer ganz in der Nähe, um ihr Werk auch ja bewundern zu können. Das erklärte auch die dicken Spuren aus Staubzucker an verschiedenen Stellen im Haus, die Kaiba dort nicht hinterlassen hatte.  
Von ihm kamen nur der Wackelpudding, die Blätter, Sägespäne, Wasser, Konfetti und die Federn.

"Ihr wollt euch mit mir anlegen? Fein, das könnt ihr haben..."  
Damit sprang er auf und eilte knurrend in den Computerraum.  
Von dort aus konnte er das Sicherheitssystem im ganzen Haus steuern und auch die Kameras überwachen, um zu wissen wer wo war...  
Vergessen waren Malik und Ryou, und Hilferufe vom Auto aus...

Er hatte bisher nicht so darauf geachtet, aber jetzt hielt er besonders nach den Zuckerspuren Ausschau und konnte weiteren Fallen zum Glück ausweichen...

Es verwunderte ihn nicht mehr sonderlich, das er die beiden Sicherheitsleute mit Handschellen gefesselt in der Ecke sitzend fand.  
Inzwischen wunderte ihn nämlich gar nichts mehr.  
Wenn jetzt der Teufel aus der Hölle kommen würde um ihm zu erzählen, dass er Bakura und Marik rausgeworfen hat weil sie ihn genervt haben, würde ihn das auch nicht mehr verwundern.  
'Eher würde ich ihm gratulieren und fragen, wie er das geschafft hat!'

Als er den zappelnden Männern die glasierten Äpfel, die sie als Knebel hatten, rausnahm, erfuhr er, das Mokuba, sein kleiner Bruder Mokuba, das gemacht hatte.  
Klar, wer auch sonst...

"Diese beiden Arschlöcher verderben ihn mit ihren bescheuerten Ideen, und ihre Hikaris tun auch nichts dagegen!"  
Auf einem der Bildschirme tauchte ein schwarzhaariger Junge im schwarz-weißen Kleid auf und winkte kurz in die Kamera, als wüsste er, das Kaiba ihn sehen konnte.  
Was er wahrscheinlich auch tat...

Plötzlich tauchten hinter ihm Bakura und Marik auf, legten ihm jeweils einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern und winkten und lachten ebenfalls in die Kamera!  
Als würden sie ein verdammtes Foto machen!

"Okay, Seto, nicht vergessen, Mord ist verboten, wenn du die beiden umbringst hast du mehr Ärger am Hals als sie überhaupt wert sind. Du darfst die höchsten foltern, peinigen, quälen und schikanieren." murmelte Kaiba leise in sich hinein, bevor er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte als ihm etwas klar wurde:  
"Die haben keine Papiere, Ausweise oder sonst irgendwas! Ist nicht so als könnte sie wirklich jemand als Vermisst melden, selbst wenn das jemand wollte! Die Polizei könnte also nichts machen, wenn sie plötzlich verschwinden..."

Er schob diesen viel versprechenden Gedanken für später zur Seite, erst einmal musste er sie erwischen, bevor er sich über die Entsorgung ihrer Leichen Gedanken machen konnte.

"Wenn ihr glaubt ihr könnt euch mit mir spielen, dann habt ihr euch gründlich geschnitten..."  
Er drückte auf ein paar Tasten und löste damit den Einbruchsalarm aus:  
Alle Türen und Fenster nach draußen wurden sofort verriegelt und mit Gittern verschlossen.  
Und auch im Haus selbst schossen sich etliche Eisentüren automatisch, damit die 'Einbrecher' sich nicht so leicht im Haus verstecken konnten, sondern nur ein einem kleinen Teil davon, wo sie dann leichter zu finden waren, wenn die Polizei kam.

Nur das er in diesem Fall ja keine Einbrecher fangen wollte, sondern drei Quälgeister auf Zucker und Koffein.  
Er prüfte sämtliche Kameras, bis er die Drei endlich in der Nähe seines Schlafzimmers fand.  
Bakura suchte eine der Stahltüren gerade nach einem Schloss, das er knacken konnte, ab. Nur das es leider keines gab, es war alles elektronisch gesteuert, und zwar vom Kontrollraum aus!

"Sorg dafür, das ich durchkann, aber lass sie ja nicht entkommen, oder du kannst was erleben!" knurrte er zu einem der Wachleute, der ihn erschrocken anstarrte und dann schnell nickte.  
Ihm gefiel das Grinsen seines Chefs irgendwie gar nicht, aber was konnte er schon machen?  
Der arme Mann beobachtete, wie Kaiba etwas aus einem Glaskasten herausholte und probeweise in der Hand abwog, bevor er damit verschwand.

Wer will sich schon mit jemanden anlegen, der gelb lackierte Haare hatte und aussah als hätte er sich im Schlamm gebadet.  
Blätter, Federn, Konfetti, Matsch, und weiß der Teufel was noch klebte an ihm, er war nass und schmutzig und hatte jetzt auch noch eine Axt in der Hand...

Normalerweise war die ja zusammen mit dem Feuerlöscher da falls mal ein Notfall ist...  
Andererseits wollte ihm keiner der beiden Sicherheitsleute im Weg stehen...

Da er ja jetzt wusste, dass er nur auf den Staubzucker achten musste, um Fallen zu erkennen, kam er ohne weitere 'Unfälle' voran. Jede Sicherheitstür öffnete sich vor ihn, ohne das er erst stehen bleiben und warten musste, und zur Abwechslung lief alles so wie er es wollte.

"Das ist eine Sicherheitstür, die kannst du nicht öffnen!" hörte er vor sich Mokubas aufgeregte Stimme "So können Einbrecher nicht davonlaufen oder uns wehtun!"  
"Wir sind aber keine Einbrecher! Wir wollten diesmal nicht mal was mitnehmen!"

"Dieses Mal?" fragte Kaiba, und die Drei drehten sich zu ihm um.  
"Hallo großer Bruder! Gratuliere, du hast uns erwischt, damit hast du gewonnen! Das war lustig, können wir noch mal Spielen? Wir verstecken uns, und du suchst uns wieder! Du musst uns aber wieder einen Vorsprung lassen, und das da ist auch gegen die Regeln!"  
Er zeigte auf die Axt, die Kaiba ihn der Hand hielt.

"Nein, ich will nicht mit euch spielen! Ich hab euch erwischt, und jetzt könnt ihr was erleben! Das war nicht lustig und auch kein Spiel und wenn sich einer von euch beiden Irren auch nur von der Stelle bewegt ist er einen Kopf kürzer!"  
Bakura und Marik bewegten sich langsam und vorsichtig hinter Mokuba, um sich hinter ihm zu verstecken. Das war schließlich der sicherste Platz im Moment, da sie ja mit dem Rücken zur Wand standen.  
Mokuba ignorierte Kaibas finsteres Gesicht genauso wie die Axt in seinen Händen und redete einfach fröhlich weiter:

"Oder willst du lieber mit uns Kaffee trinken?  
Marik kann das komischerweise gut, schön lecker und süß, und er hat nicht mal die Küche abgebrannt, obwohl ich das gedacht habe, aber es hat nicht mal geraucht oder gekracht, und die beiden haben schon mit mir gefrühstückt, aber es ist sicher noch irgendwo Kuchen da, den können wir jetzt essen und dann trinken wir noch was und vielleicht verkleiden wir die beiden auch noch!

Ryou und Malik wollen mich am Abend abholen, damit wir zusammen gehen können und wir zwei Beide nicht ganz allein sind, und Yugi und Yami und Bakura und Marik werden auch mitkommen, und wir werden ganz viel Spaß haben und viele Streiche spielen und Schokolade bekommen.  
Du kommst doch auch mit, nicht war, wo du dich dieses Mal auch so schön als Sumpfmonster verkleidet hast, das soll ja nicht umsonst sein!  
Aber ist das nicht etwas zu früh, es ist ja erst Vormittag, oder gehen wir vorher noch wohin, das du jetzt schon verkleidet bist? Wohin gehen wir denn, kann ich dort Kuchen bekommen, was machen wir dort, wann gehen wir, und wann kommen wir wieder zurück?

Und weißt du was, ich darf mein Kostüm behalten, Bakura hat es mir nämlich geschenkt, weil er hat gesagt, es passt mir so gut, ist das nicht toll? Ich muss mich gar nicht erst umziehen!"  
Der Junge hatte eindeutig zu viel Zucker und Koffein im System, sonst könnte er nicht mit so wenigen Atemzügen so viel zu reden.

**"Und wie du dich umziehen wirst, und zwar sofort! Raus aus den Klamotten, und zwar auf der Stelle!"  
**"Hey! Dir ist schon klar, dass das dein kleiner Bruder ist, von dem du da redest?! Der ist außerdem zu jung!"  
Kalte, blaue Augen richteten sich sofort auf Marik, der ihn nur frech angrinste und mit dem Finger wackelte:  
"Du solltest dir jemanden in deiner Altersklasse suchen, und jemanden der nicht mit dir verwandt ist, bevor er sich vor dir ausziehen muss!"

Das war vielleicht nicht das Beste, was man jemanden sagen konnte, der ohnehin schon stinksauer ist und eine Axt in der Hand hat...

"Irgendwelche letzten Worte, die ich euren Hikaris überbringen soll, bevor ich euch zu Hundefutter verarbeite?"  
"Aber Seto, die beiden sind doch meine Freunde!" protestierte Mokuba und schaute seinen großen Bruder an. "Sie waren ganz nett zu mir, haben mir Gesellschaft geleistet, Süßigkeiten mitgebracht und mir sogar ein tolles Kostüm geschenkt...  
Und du kannst sie doch nicht einfach ermorden, das ist doch gemein, und das darf man auch nicht, sonst sperren sie doch weg, und dann bin ich allein, und ich will nicht allein sein, ich will mit dir Zuckerl sammeln gehn, verkleidet und alles..."

Und wieder einmal beruhigte Kaiba sich, wenn auch nur widerwillig, als ihn diese großen, dunklen Augen flehend anschauten wie ein kleiner Welpe der niemanden was böses will und den man einfach nur lieb haben will.  
Er konnte dem Kleinen halt noch nie was abschlagen...

"Keine Sorge, wir haben dir sogar eine kleine Entschuldigung dagelassen, also lach mal wieder!" Mischte sich Bakura ein, als er bemerkte, das Mokuba die Axt widerstandslos aus der Hand seines Bruders nahm.

Während Kaiba den Dieb böse anschaute, nutzte Mokuba die Gelegenheit, um mit der Waffe in sein Zimmer zu verschwinden uns sie unter dem Bett zu verstecken.  
Fröhlich hopste er davon, als endlich alle Türen aufgingen, da der Alarm anscheinend aufgehoben wurde, und überließ ihnen alles Weitere.

**"Ich will keine Entschuldigung, ich will dass ihr abhaut! Verschwindet, lasst ein Loch in der Gegend, Verpisst euch!! Oder ich brauch keine Axt, um Kleinholz aus euch zu machen!" **hörte er seinen Bruder noch hinter sich brüllen.

"Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, er mag uns nicht." Meinte Marik, und Bakura nickte zustimmend. "Ja, glaub ich auch. Ich versteh nur nicht warum..."  
**"RAUS!!!!!!!!!!"  
**"Okay, okay, wir wissen, wann wir unerwünscht sind!"  
**"Warum seid ihr dann überhaupt hier?! Ich werd euch zum Abschuss freigeben, wenn ich euch je wieder auf meinem Grundstück erwische! Beim nächsten Mal wird scharf geschossen!"  
**

"Vergiss nicht in dein Arbeitszimmer zu schauen. Wir haben was für dich dagelassen!" riefen die Beiden ihm über die Schulter noch nach, als sie sich umdrehten und davonliefen, bevor Kaiba sich wieder aufregen konnte... _(und was ist das Geschrei dann?)_

Als er sich umdrehte bemerkte er, das Mokuba sich schon verkrümelt hatte, als er mal kurz nicht aufgepasst hat. Er würde sich morgen mit ihm beschäftigen, wenn der Zucker und der Kaffee nicht mehr wirkten.  
Das ganze war nicht nur die Schuld der Yamis allein, obwohl die sicher auch genug Zucker intus hatten...

Widerwillig stand er also vor der Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer und überlegte, oder er da wirklich hineingehen sollte und wollte.  
Nach allem, was bisher passiert war, war diese '_Entschuldigung_' sicher nur eine weitere Falle, und eigentlich hatte er keine Lust mehr.

Wenn dieser Tag jetzt schon vorbei war, währe er auch nicht sauer gewesen...  
Andererseits konnte er es genauso gut gleich hinter sich bringen, wenn es wirklich eine Falle war. Sonst würde er sie erst Morgen auslösen und erst recht wieder sauer und womöglich auch dreckig werden.  
Und sehr viel schlimmer konnte es ohnehin nicht mehr kommen...

Langsam machte der die Tür auf und machte schnell einen Schritt nach hinten, für den Fall das etwas herunterfiel oder ihm entgegen sprang.  
Nur das da nichts war.  
Er steckte vorsichtig den Kopf durch die Tür und schaute sich um, aber es passierte noch immer nichts.  
Als machte er die Tür ganz auf und trat ein.

Ein blonder Kopf schoss sofort hoch, und braune Augen starrten ihn erleichtert an:  
"Ähmmm.... Nette Verkleidung... Als was gehst du, als Sumpfmonster, oder was?"  
Mitten in seinem Arbeitszimmer saß Joey, mit Klebeband an den Stuhl gefesselt und anscheinend erleichtert dass sich endlich jemand blicken ließ, um ihn zu befreien.  
Auf dem Kopf hatte er einen Haarreifen mit weichen, gelben Hundeohren, die genau zu seiner Haarfarbe passten, und ein wuscheliger Hundeschwanz in derselben Farbe hing ihm hinten vom Gürtel.

"Eine Frage... Warum bin ich hier?" Fragte Joey, und Kaiba schüttelte nur den Kopf, als er näher trat:  
"Das sollte ich dich ja wohl fragen, meinst du nicht? Wie bist du hergekommen?"  
"Keine Ahnung, da war ein Klopfen an meiner Tür, ich hab aufgemacht, und dann klebe ich auf einmal hier auf deinem Sessel fest und höre komische Geräusche von draußen!"

Kaiba bemerkte, das auf dem falschen Schwanz eine ordentliche Geschenkschleife mit einer Karte hing, die er erstmal schnappte, ohne Joey vorher zu befreien.  
Nebenbei bemerkte er auch ein ledernes Halsband mit einer Marke um Joeys Hals, auf der Kaibas Name und Adresse stand. Eine Leine baumelte davon zum Tisch runter und war dort festgemacht.  
"Hey, was hast du da? Was ist das?" Joey versuchte sich umzudrehen, um zu sehen, was der andere da hinten machte, aber er konnte sich nicht genug bewegen, und Kaiba sagte auch nichts...

_'Viel Spaß mit deinem neuen Hündchen, aber übertreib nicht gleich! Er muss erst trainiert werden!'  
_

'Vielleicht werd ich mir das mit eurer Ermordung doch noch mal überlegen...' dachte Kaiba, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. Das Grinsen, das sich langsam auf Kaibas Gesicht ausbreitete, gefiel Joey gar nicht...

* * *

TBC:

* * *

Tut mir leid, das ich erst jetzt, nach Halloween, damit komme, und noch nicht mal fertig bin, aber es war (mal wieder) kürzer geplant als es geworden ist. Aber ich werde es trotzdem fertig schreiben, keine Sorge...  
Die Frage ist nur, ob das jetzt noch jemand sehen will, aber das ist wieder was anderes....


	3. Noch mehr Opfer

**Warnung**! wie der Titel sagt: Noch mehr Opfer. Sie sind zusammen in einem Einkaufszentrum, wo auch andere Menschen und Tiere sind...  
Und McDonald gehört mir nicht, es wird nur hier nebenbei erwähnt... Und keine Tiere wurden verletzt in diesem Kapitel (was man von Menschen vermutlich nicht so sagen kann...)  
Marik und Bakura toben halt noch weiter...

**

* * *

3. Noch mehr Opfer...

* * *

**

"Okay, das war ja ganz lustig, aber jetzt hab ich Hunger!" meinte Bakura zufrieden, als die beiden Yamis aus Kaibas Villa flüchteten.  
Marik schob sein Shirt hoch und rieb sich den Bauch: "Ja, wir haben auch Kohldampf, nicht wahr?" fragte er seinen Magen, der gleich darauf zustimmend knurrte. Der Verrückte tätschelte seinen Bauch beruhigend und schmollte leicht: "Keine Sorge, ich werd dich gleich füttern..."

Bakura verdrehte nur die Augen, steuerte aber trotzdem das Einkaufszentrum an.  
Mit glänzenden Augen sah er sich um wie ein Kind zu Weinachten: So viele Leute...  
Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er die schon alle in Panik davonlaufen, laut schreiend und gegen die Wand laufend in ihrer Eile, während er selbst über allem stand, mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie herabschaute und wild und böse dabei lachte.

Der Dieb bemerkte gar nicht, das er wirklich wie verrückt anfing zu lachen, ohne das es einen offensichtlichen Grund dafür gab, so sehr war er in seinem Tagtraum gefangen.  
Marik blinzelte ihn verwirrt von der Seite her an: "Und da nennen die Leute _mich _verrückt..."  
Trotzdem fing er auch an zu Lachen, auch wenn er nicht wusste warum er jetzt eigentlich lachte. Ist eben ansteckend...

Als er das Geräusch hörte, hörte Bakura gleich auf mit Lachen und schaute Marik erstaunt an: "Und warum lachst _du _jetzt?"  
"Keine Ahnung, brauch ich einen Grund? Ich hab doch noch nie einen Grund gebraucht, warum brauch ich jetzt auf einmal einen? Ich hab keinen, kann ich einen von dir haben, wenn ich einen brauch?" Dann kratzte er sich verwirrt am Kopf:  
"Einen Grund wozu eigentlich? Du bist gemein, du willst mich immer durcheinander bringen!  
Ist auch egal, ich kann nicht denken wenn ich Hunger hab und mein armer Magen so laut ist, ich kann nicht denken bei dem Lärm!... Los komm schon, ich will was essen!" jammerte er wieder, ignorierte Bakuras finsteren Blick und zog ihn fröhlich weiter.

Plötzlich bemerkten die beiden zufällig eine Tür, auf der groß und leuchtend rot_ 'Betreten Verboten' _stand.  
Beide schauten die Schrift, dann einander, dann wieder die Schrift, mit einem breiten Grinsen an. Essen war vorerst vergessen, da sie erstmal was Interessanteres gefunden hatten.  
"Siehst du dasselbe was ich gerade sehe?"  
"Wenn du eine Aufforderung zum nachschauen meinst, dann ja; ich sehe dasselbe wie du..."

Bakura schaute schnell links und rechts, bevor er die Tür aufmachte und durch schlüpfte.  
Marik beobachtete neugierig und abschätzend die vorbeigehenden Leute.  
Wie viele von denen haben wohl Naschsachen mit, und wie vielen darf er später einen Streich spielen?  
Dadurch bemerkte er nicht, dass Bakura nicht mehr da ist, bis dieser die Tür wieder aufmacht und ihn schnell beim Kragen packte und mit zog:  
"Jetzt mach schon, steh nicht hier rum, oder die erwischen uns noch. Und ich will jetzt noch nicht rausgeworfen werden."

Und schon fiel die Tür wieder hinter den Beiden zu...

Der Gang vor ihnen war etwas düsterer beleuchtet als der Rest vom Einkaufszentrum, wo die Kunden sind, mit all den grellen Lichtern und dem großen Glasdach. Das hier war anscheinend für Lieferungen, und damit Sicherheitsleute oder Feuerwehrleute hinter den Kulissen schnell bei den Geschäften sein konnten, wenn etwas sein sollte. _  
(Wie zum Beispiel zwei amok-laufende Yamis auf Zucker...)_

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis die Beiden endlich die Zentrale der Sicherheitsleute am Ende des Ganges gefunden hatten. Diese dann zu übernehmen war wirklich keine große Sache mehr, besonders mit Marik und seiner tollen goldenen Waffe.  
"Wenn Kaiba das kann, können wir ja wohl auch ein paar Knöpfchen drücken und ein paar Türen zumachen, damit niemand vor uns davonrennen kann!"

Dann setzten sie sich Händereibend und breit grinsend hinter die schönen, großen, bunt blinkenden Konsolen, während die Sicherheitsleute mit leeren Augen unter Mariks Einfluss in der Ecke stehen und auf Befehle warten.  
Befehle die hoffentlich nie kommen werden...

"Hey, Bakura, meinst du ich kann das hier drücken?" fragte Marik mit schief gelegtem Kopf und zeigte mit einem Finger auf einen ganz bestimmten Knopf.  
Der Dieb warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu und haute dann einfach mit der Faust drauf. Das er dabei auch Mariks Finger erwischte war_ 'purer Zufall'._  
Und er grinste auch gar nicht über Mariks Schmerzensschrei.  
Natürlich nicht!  
Das war einfach nur _purer Zufall,_ das er gerade jetzt an etwas ganz lustiges denken musste...  
Marik warf ihm einen ganz furchtbar beleidigten Blick zu.  
Der von dem Grabräuber natürlich wie immer ignoriert wurde.

Nichts passierte...

Bakura und Marik blinzelten sich verwundert an:  
So ein schöner, bunter, leuchtender, piepsender Knopf, und dann passiert da absolut kein bisschen was?  
Wie gemein ist das denn?...

Beleidigt schmollte Marik wieder: "Das ist soooo gemein! Der mag mich nicht, der macht nix! Sag ihm er soll was machen, ich will das er was macht! Ich befehle es, oder ich sag es meinem Hikari!" jammerte er, und Bakura rollte die Augen.  
"Dann drück halt einen anderen Knopf, wenn dir so viel daran liegt! Und hör auf zu jammern, bist du bist ein Yami oder ein Kleinkind?"

Marik hörte auf zu jammern, aber nicht zu schmollen, und hämmerte ein paar Mal knurrend mit der flachen Hand auf die Konsole vor ihm ein, und dieses Mal kam zum Glück auch eine Reaktion:  
Die Lichter im ganzen Gebäude fingen an zu flackern, und die grünen Schilder für die Notausgänge blinkten fröhlich.  
Die Rolltreppen blieben stehen während die elektrischen Türen der Eingänge wahllos auf und zu gingen.  
Aber das war dann auch schon alles.  
Keine flüchtenden Menschen, keine plötzlichen Feuer oder Explosionen, keine Überschwemmungen, und das Dach stürzte auch nicht ein...  
Wirklich enttäuschend...

Der Dieb hatte inzwischen auch ein Mikrofon zum Spielen gefunden, mit dem man im Notfall Durchsagen an das gesamte Einkaufszentrum machen kann...  
Marik schaute ihn mit großen Augen an: "Was meinst du, gilt das hier als Notfall? Es geht schließlich um unsere Naschsachen? Das kann man als Notfall bezeichnen, oder nicht? Wenn nicht, ich kann sicher einen draus machen, ich kann gut Notfälle machen!"  
Der Weißhaarige schnappte sich das Ding und räusperte sich für seinen 'großen Auftritt' ohne weiter auf Marik zu achten, der neben ihm auf seinem Sessel auf und ab springt wie ein Äffchen.

"Herzlich Willkommen, ihr summen- ich meine lieben- Sterblichen!  
Jetzt sperrt mal alle schön die die Lauscher auf, denn jetzt spricht euer König der Diebe zu euch!"  
"Und der liebe Marik ist natürlich auch da! Hallo, hört ihr mich? Ich bin auch da, du darfst mich nicht vergessen! Ich werde kommen und euch alle holen!" rief Marik fröhlich dazwischen und riss Bakura begeistert das Mikrofon aus der Hand, um auch was zu sagen.  
Aber leider durfte er es nicht lange behalten, der Dieb eroberte es nämlich gleich wieder zurück mit einem Knurren:  
"Ignoriert denn Spinner, um den müsst ihr euch erst Sorgen machen, wenn er euch mal in der Nacht über den Weg läuft. Aber das dann auch nicht lange, das geht immer schnell bei ihm!  
Keinen Sinn für die Feinheiten, dieser Yami.  
Immer muss alles schnell, schnell gehen, und es ist kaum Zeit das ganze auch richtig zu genießen!  
Man muss sich auch mal Zeit nehmen, und nicht nur ein schnelles Blutbad anrichten und einen Haufen Spuren und Leichen hinterlassen. Man kann doch die Schreie und das Foltern länger genießen und auch sauber und anständig dabei arbeiten!"

Er warf Marik einen vorwurfsvollen Seitenblick zu, als dieser wieder nach dem Mikrofon greifen wollte und schlug die langsam näher schleichende Hand etwas grob zur Seite.  
Dann schüttelte er schnell den Kopf, als er bemerkte, dass er eigentlich völlig vom Thema abgekommen ist.

"Was auch immer, darüber könnt ihr euch Sorgen machen, wenn es so weit ist.  
Also, jetzt hört ihr alle mal schön zu, damit ihr auch nichts verpasst und alles schön kapiert:

Wie ihr wahrscheinlich wisst, oder auch nicht, _heute ist Halloween! _  
Und was bedeutet das für euch?  
Genau, _'Süßes oder Saures'!_  
Ihr habt jetzt die einmalige, große Ehre und das einmalige Vergnügen das ihr uns was zum Naschen schenken dürft!  
Oder wir dürfen euch einen, in unseren Augen, kleinen, harmlosen Streich spielen!  
Nicht das das was Schlechtes ist, nicht für uns zumindest!  
Allerdings bin ich nicht sicher, ob es euch auch so gefallen wird wie uns, man hat mir nämlich gesagt, dass das was ihr unter harmlos versteht was ganz anderes ist als das was wir unter harmlos verstehen.  
Um das klar zu stellen: Harmlos in _unseren _Augen!  
Wir werden nur ein paar eurer schlimmsten Alträume wahr werden lassen und euch die Hölle auf Erden zeigen, während Blut vom Himmel regnet und Kaiba mit seinem Lachen junge Hunde tot umfallen lässt.  
Oder wir schicken euch ins Reich der Schatten.  
Das ist ganz allein eure Entscheidung, wie ihr wollt!

Ihr werdet uns also unsere Naschsachen neben dem großen Springbrunnen hinlegen, wenn ihr nicht die Hölle auf Erden erleben wollt!  
Und glaubt mir, wir verstehen was von der Hölle, und vom Reich der Schatten, denn wir machen immer Erholungsurlaub dort, bis die uns satt haben und rausschmeißen!  
Und es wird euch dort sicher nicht gefallen, dafür sorg ich schon!  
Und wenn ich Marik dafür einen Flammenwerfer geben muss!

Wir Yamis haben dieses Kaufhaus übernommen, und wir erwarten den Lohn für unsere Bemühungen und die harte Arbeit in genau 10 Minuten!  
Vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit, und fröhliches Sterben- ich meine Halloween.  
_Fröhliches Halloween!"_ verbesserte sich Bakura schnell.

"Weil sterben dürft ihr frühestens nachdem wir unsere Belohnung haben!" meinte er, hatte das Mikrofon aber schon zur Seite gestellt, damit ihn die Leute nicht mehr hören.

Marik hatte inzwischen wieder aufgehört zu schmollen und malte die Wachleute wie ein kleines Kind mit wasserfestem Stift Brillen und Bärte an.  
Wenn er schon nicht mitreden durfte, dann wollte er sich wenigstens anderweitig beschäftigen...  
Er hatte zwar kurz interessiert aufgehorcht, als er seinen Namen, zusammen mit dem Wort _Flammenwerfer _gehört hatte, aber leider hatte Bakura keinen dabei.  
Eine schnelle Durchsuchung seiner Taschen, bei dem der Dieb Marik eine auf den Kopf gehauen hat, hat das bewiesen.  
Und Flammenwerfer sind sowieso größer, die kann man nicht in der Hosentasche verstecken.  
Leider.  
'Außer man hat eine sehr große Hose. Hmm, ich frage mich, ob ein Clown einen Flammenwerfer in der Hose verstecken kann...  
Oder so ein Maskottchen aus dem Fernsehen, beim Sport.  
Ich könnte auch Malik in so ein Kostüm stecken, dann hätte ich den Flammenwerfer und meinen Hikari auf einmal.  
Aber dann kann ich ihn nicht richtig sehen, mit dem Ganzen Fell im Weg. Das ist nicht gut.  
Aber sonst sieht ihn auch keiner. Das ist gut.  
Oder ich geh auch in das Kostüm, wir passen sicher beide rein, die sind doch so groß, und mein Hikari ist so dünn.  
Ich könnte ihn streicheln und küssen und überall angreifen und noch mehr lustige Sachen, und keiner würde was merken, weil wir ja da drin sind.  
Aber der Flammenwerfer währe im Weg. Schade, aber den kann ich ja rauswerfen. Ich brauch ihn ja nicht...'

Marik kicherte verträumt, als er sich ein vollbesetztes Fußballstadion vorstellte, und ein großes dickes Bärenmaskottchen steht mitten drin mit einem Flammenwerfer in den braunen Pfoten.  
Das Kostüm windet und zappelt scheinbar unkontrolliert herum und lässt immer wieder Feuer auf die Zuschauer und Spieler regnen.  
Keiner kann die beiden Blonden sehen, die da drinstecken und ziemlich beschäftigt sind.  
Zumindest Malik lässt sich unter dem Schutz des falschen Bärenfelles abknutschen, während Marik in mehr als nur dem Kostüm steckt...

Der Yami wurde reichlich unsanft aus seinen schönen Tagtraum gerissen, als ihm jemand eine Kopfnuss verpasste:  
"Bist du dann bald fertig, es ist eh kein Platz mehr, und schöner werden diese Visagen auch nicht mehr, ganz egal wie sehr du sie auch anmalst. Und ein Künstler warst du auch noch nie. Du machst es nur noch schlimmer!"

Die beiden Spinner gaben den verwirrten Leuten genügend Zeit, um brav die geforderten Naschsachen abzuliefern, und machten sich dann selber auf den Weg zu dem Springbrunnen in der Mitte vom Einkaufzentrum, während die gefangenen Sicherheitsleute plötzlich verwundert blinzelten und nicht wussten was eigentlich los war.  
Sie hatten nur alle das Gefühl, als hätten sie geschlafen, und fanden sich plötzlich alle in einer Ecke stehend wieder...  
Und fingen prompt an zu streiten und sich gegenseitig zu beschuldigen, als sie ihre neue 'Kriegsbemalung' bemerkten.

Aber für die Yamis ging auch nicht alles so wie sie es gerne gehabt hätten, denn leider mussten sie mit Bedauern feststellen, dass absolut niemand ihrer _'freundlichen Aufforderung'_ nachgekommen war!  
Da war kein einziges Stück, anscheinend hatte sie absolut niemand ernst genommen!

Enttäuscht ließ sich Marik auf den Boden fallen und schmollte:  
"Das ist gemein, keiner gibt uns was! Malik hat gesagt, an Halloween bekommt man Süßigkeiten wenn man fragt, aber wir fragen immer, und keiner gibt uns irgendwas, und ist das nicht gemein und unfair und was machen wir eigentlich, wenn das heute Abend so weitergeht? Was ist wenn die unseren süßen Hikaris auch nichts geben, die werden sicher ganz enttäuscht und traurig sein, und ich will nicht das mein Malik traurig ist, das macht mich auch immer ganz traurig, was mach ich denn wenn er ganz traurig ist?  
Was währe ich denn für ein Yami, wenn mein lieber kleiner Hikari traurig ist, ein ganz schlechter Yami währe ich dann, und ich will aber kein schlechter Yami sein, ich will ein guter sein, damit Malik lacht und stolz auf mich ist weil ich so ein lieber und guter und braver Yami bin..."  
Marik klammerte sich an Bakuras Bein wie ein Äffchen und jammerte in den Stoff hinein, während er mit großen, feuchten Augen zu dem Grabräuber aufschaute.

"Schon vergessen? Wir dürfen sie bestrafen? Und außerdem können wir unseren Hikaris sowieso was viel besseres zum Lutschen geben als Schlecker oder Bonbons!  
Wir trösten sie einfach heute Nacht, wenn wir alle wieder in unseren warmen Betten liegen, und unsere Hikaris im Arm halten... " Erinnerte ihn Bakura vorsichtig und versuchte ihn weniger vorsichtig abzuschütteln.  
"Ach ja, genau!" und schon sprang er auf und schnappte Bakura wieder beim Ärmel: "Los, komm, wir wollten doch was essen! Jetzt steh hier nicht den ganzen Tag in der Gegend herum, sondern beweg deinen Hintern!"  
Und damit waren alle Tränen vergessen, und Marik zerrte ihn wieder fröhlich durch die Gegend.

"Hey, warte kurz, wir brauchen noch ein paar Sachen für nachher!" rief der Grabräuber plötzlich und zog so heftig an Mariks Handgelenk, das er rückwärts auf dem Hintern landete und verwirrt auf eine bunte Auslage blinzelte:  
"Ein Tiergeschäft? Aber Bakura, ich will lieber was fertiges haben..."  
"Doch nicht zum Essen, du verdammt Volltrottel!  
Aber nachher haben wir ja auch noch was vor, oder willst du etwa schon heim und dich unter deinem Hikari verstecken?"

"Natürlich nicht! Oder eigentlich schon, doch ja...  
Klingt doch nicht schlecht.  
Aber... Na, ja, zumindest nicht jetzt gleich und auf der Stelle!  
Nicht das ich _Nein _zu ihm sagen würde, wenn Malik jetzt hier auftauchen würde, das würde mir nie einfallen, schließlich konnte ich ihm noch nie was abschlagen, was es auch ist...  
Wir könnten sicher hier irgendwo eine ruhige, ungestörte Ecke finden, in der ich mich vernünftig um ihn _kümmern _kann.  
So ein bisschen Spaß zwischendurch... Oder wir scheuchen die Leute aus dem Bettengeschäft, das währe weicher..."

Marik bekam wieder einen ganz verträumten Blick, als er an Malik dachte, seine braune Haut, die weichen Haare, seine Stimme, wenn er...  
**"Marik!" **  
"Was denn!" schrie Marik verwirrt blinzelnd zurück, als er Bakuras grinsendes Gesicht sah und sich erinnerte, was sie gerade geredet hatten.  
"Aber jetzt gerade sollen wir was anderes tun und du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich einen Hikari nie wegschicken würde, wenn er was von mir will..._ (1)_  
Nur halt nicht gerade jetzt sondern dann...  
_Ach, du weißt genau was ich meine, verdammt! _  
Und überhaupt, lass meinen Malik da raus, oder ich muss dich beißen!  
Und außerdem weißt du ganz genau dass ich jetzt noch nicht nach Hause darf, weil Ishizu immer noch böse auf mich ist!  
Sie hat gesagt sie schneidet mir alles ab! Und wie soll ich dann mit Malik spielen wenn ich nichts mehr zum spielen hab? Dann ist der noch viel trauriger als wenn er heute keine Naschsachen kriegt."

Und damit marschierte der blonde Yami schmollend hinein und wurde gleich von einem Konzert aus aufgeregten Tiergeräuschen empfangen.  
"Sieht aus als würden sie sich noch an mich erinnern..." Meinte er grinsend und winkte ein paar Fischen zu, die sich erschrocken umdrehten und unter Wasserpflanzen verschwanden, bis nur ein paar einsame Luftblasen zeigten, das außer dem Grünzeug noch etwas da drin lebt.

Marik schaute in einen Käfig, in dem ein paar süße kleine Kaninchen mit großen, dunklen Augen zu ihm hinaufschauten. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und sein Magen knurrte zur Erinnerung wieder laut.  
Die armen Tiere merkten anscheinend auch schnell, das Marik nicht nur mit ihnen kuscheln wollte, sondern das sie anscheinend schon wieder auf jemandes Speisezettel stehen, und sie flüchteten in die entferntest Ecke als der Yami zu ihnen hineingreifen wollte.  
Aber sie bekamen sogar unerwartete Hilfe von Bakuras Seite, der sich Mariks Hand schnappte und ihn unsanft wegzog:

**"Bist du verrückt? Durchgeknallt, nicht ganz dicht, hast du ein Rad ab? **  
Du willst diese Biester doch nicht etwa wirklich angreifen, oder was?"  
"Aber Bakura, ich hab _jetzt _Hunger, und die sehen so lecker aus, und du brauchst doch so lange, obwohl du vorher schon versprochen hast, das wir gleich was essen können!  
Aber jetzt machst du dauernd Umwege, und mein armer Magen macht böse Geräusche, und ich fürchte mich doch wenn er knurrt!  
Ich will dass er aufhört und wieder lieb ist!"

Bakura griff Marik beim Oberarm und schaute ihn eindringlich an:  
"Du willst es nicht angreifen, glaub mir! Die Viecher sehen harmlos und schwach aus, aber glaub mir, das täuscht!  
Unter dem weichen Pelz und dem unschuldigen Blick versteckt sich ein bissiges, bösartiges, gemeingefährliches Ungeheuer!"

Marik schaute ihn zweifelnd an:  
"Übertreibst du nicht ein klitzekleines bisschen?  
Ich meine, immerhin hast du deinem Hikari eines davon zum Valentinstag geschenkt? (2)  
Und irgendwie glaub ich nicht, dass dein Ryou auf wilde, blutrünstige Tiere steht, an die er unbeliebte Besucher oder Störenfriede verfüttern kann!  
Er ist schließlich nicht mein Malik, kann ja auch nicht jeder so sein wie mein Hikari-Pretty..."

"Das war ein Irrtum, es sollte eigentlich im Kochtopf landen, es war niemals geplant dass es den Tag überlebt!  
Was glaubst du den, woher ich so genau weiß das es im Grunde seiner schwarzen Seele ein ganz brutales Monster ist!  
Ich hab damals 'nen Fehler gemacht und das Biest für harmlos und dumm gehalten, und ich muss bis heute immer noch dafür büßen!  
Glaub mir, die sind nicht lieb und nett und harmlos, oder weiche Kuscheltiere, ganz im Gegenteil!  
Ein Hikari mag so eine Bestie ja vielleicht bändigen können, die können das alle, keine Ahnung wieso, das ist sicher so eine Hikari- Sache.  
Aber wenn der Hikari mal nicht da ist, wenn er sich nur mal kurz umdreht und nicht hinschaut, dann mutieren die süßen kleinen Flauschekugeln zu blutrünstigen Monstern und zeigen ihr wahres, schreckliches, Furchterregendes Gesicht!"

Bakura zog ihn noch ein Stück weg vom Käfig, während er sich in alle Richtungen umschaute: "Dreh ihnen bloß nie, nie den Rücken zu, oder sie werden sofort versuchen, dich zu fressen!  
Das ganze Gemüse das die normalerweise immer Fressen ist nur die Beilage, und _du _bist die Hauptspeise!  
Wenn du vorbeigehst beobachten sie sich und überlegen, was sie dir als erstes abbeißen sollen! Die sind hinterhältig, unterschätz sie auf keinen Fall, oder es wird der letzte Fehler sein, den du machst!"

Damit zog er Marik in eine andere Richtung davon, während er immer wieder schaute, ob auch wirklich kein Häschen frei herumläuft und ihn vielleicht aus dem Hinterhalt überfällt und ihm die Kehle durchbeißt._  
(Etwas paranoid, der Gute...^_^)_  
Er ließ Marik wieder seinen Rucksack, den sie im vorbeigehen noch aus Kaibas Küche geschnappt hatten, aufmachen, und stopfte ein paar Sachen, und sogar echte, lebende Tiere hinein:

Hundekuchen, Vogelkörner, Aufziehmäuse, eine durchsichte Plastikbox voller zirpender Heuschrecken, und sogar etliche dünne, kleine Schlangen, die aufgeregt zischten als sie vorsichtig ganz oben in den Sack gelegt wurden.  
Sie wollten den Tieren ja nicht wehtun, die sollten ihnen später noch helfen...

Natürlich blieb das nicht lange unbemerkt, und schon stand ein aufgeregt schnatternder Mann vor ihnen und wollte wissen, was sie da machten, wann sie das bezahlen, und das sie hoffentlich nicht lange bleiben würden, weil sie die Tiere nervös machen...  
Er wedelte mit den Armen herum, sprang vor den Yamis auf und ab und zupfte sie immer wieder am Ärmel.

Bakura ignorierte den Mann einfach, als währe er Luft, und schaute sich inzwischen ganz interessiert die Vogelkäfige an, während Marik genervt die Augen verdrehte.  
Er tippte Bakura kurz an und hielt den Millenniums-Stab hoch: "Darf ich ihn ruhig stellen, damit er die Schnauze hält und uns nicht stört?"  
"Ne, wieso, der ist doch ganz witzig..."  
"Hey, hört ihr mir eigentlich zu? Ich rede mit euch, also ignoriert mich nicht!"  
Aber Bakura ignorierte ihn trotzdem, und wischte ihn einfach zur Seite wie ein lästiges Insekt, während er ein paar Gemeinheiten und Drohungen losließ.

Und damit machte er einfach einen Käfig nach dem anderen auf, noch bevor der Mann ihn aufhalten konnte: Papageien, Wellensittiche, Nymphensittiche, Meisen und viele andere bunte Vögel flatterten aufgeregt kreischend in die Freiheit davon.  
Ein besonders schöner, großer, blauer Papagei setzte sich stolz auf den Kopf des Verkäufers, schüttelte seine Federn aus und schrie dann so laut er konnte.

Ein paar der kleineren Vögel fielen vor Schreck fast aus der Luft und flüchteten kreischend zur offenen Tür hinaus, um dort Verwirrung und Chaos unter den Kunden im Einkaufszentrum zu verbreiten.  
Lachend ließ Marik auch die Nagetiere heraus, damit auch die Ratten, Mäuse und Hamster weglaufen konnten.  
Sie sollten ja nicht bestraft werden, nur weil sie keine Flügel haben...

Der arme Verkäufer wusste gar nicht, welchem Tier er als erstes nachrennen soll, und was er überhaupt machen soll. "Mein Gott, die schmeißen mich raus, ich bin so gut wie gefeuert, das ist eine Katastrophe, ich muss sie wieder einfangen, bevor irgendjemand etwas bemerkt, ich muss mich beeilen..."  
Verzweifelt zerrte er an seinen Haaren, als auch noch die Insekten, die als Futter verkauft werden, freigelassen wurden.  
Als sich sein Im-Kreis-Rennen als sinnlos erweiß ließ er sich einfach hilflos in einer Ecke auf den Boden fallen und weinte, während die Tiere zur Tür gescheucht wurden, damit sie auch wissen, wo sie hinlaufen sollten...

Marik und Bakura verließen auch endlich, endlich das Geschäft, aber Bakura schaute dabei noch kurz in den Hasenstall hinein: "Seht ihr, das habt ihr jetzt davon weil ihr so hinterhältig und böse seid!  
Alle anderen dürfen raus, und nur ihr müsst hier bleiben und warten bis der Koch kommt und euch holt! Das geschieht euch völlig recht, ihr habt nichts anderes verdient!"  
Er streckte die Zunge raus und genoss es, die kleinen, eingesperrten Häschen zu verspotten, zumindest bis ein Weißes neugierig wurde und sich auf die Hinterbeine stellte, um hinaufzuschnuppern zu dem weißhaarigen Dieb.

Bakura stolperte erschrocken einen Schritt nach hinten und riss dabei ein Regal mit Katzenstreu um, fluchend und schimpfend wie ein Rohrspatz.  
Dann drehte er sich schnell um und rannte Marik hinterher, das draußen schon ungeduldig auf ihn wartete.  
"Ich sag doch, die Viecher sind böse! Eines von ihnen wollte mich gerade anspringen und zerfleischen!"

"Red nicht von zerfleischen! Ich hab Hunger~" jammerte Marik und ignorierte Bakuras blasses Gesicht völlig, als sein armer, vernachlässigter Magen sich wieder laut zu Wort meldete...  
"Okay, okay, machen wir eine Pause. Aber nur kurz, kapiert!"  
Marik nickte begeistert und hüpfte zu einem McDonald, Bakura im Schlepptau.

"Hast du eigentlich Geld? Die wollen sicher wieder Geld, aber ich hab keines, und die geben uns sicher nichts, aber ich verhungere gleich, und mein armer Magen ist schon böse, aber ich mag es nicht, wenn jemand böse ist auf mich, besonders wenn es mein Magen ist, oder malik, oder beide..."

Dabei zappelte er um Bakura herum, bis dieser genug hatte und ihm beim Kragen schnappte:  
**"Okay!** Okay, lass mich das machen! Aber hör auf um mich rumzutanzen, oder ich brech' dir alle Knochen!"  
Marik schmollte beleidigt, blieb aber brav hinter Bakura stehen, als dieser sich anstellte. Er zeigte Marik die Scheine, die natürlich bis vor ein paar Momenten jemand anderem gehört haben.  
Aber in dem Gedränge ist es nicht so schwer, eine Geldbörse zu stibitzen.  
Nur gut, das Ryou da nicht mitbekam, der regt sich wegen solcher unwichtigen Kleinigkeiten immer gleich unnötig auf...  
'Obwohl er schon süß ist, wenn er sich aufregt, mit den roten Wangen und den blitzenden Augen. Und dann schmollt er immer so lieb weil er glaubt, das es drohend wirkt, und nicht als würde er darum betteln, das ich...'

"Das ist doch nicht deines, solltest du nicht dein eigenes nehmen, Ryou sagt das doch immer, und du solltest auf deinen Hikari hören, die kennen sich doch mit so was besser aus-"  
"Ich hab es rechtmäßig gestohlen, also ist es meines, und jetzt halt den Mund!  
Und wenn du Ryou irgendwas davon sagst, werd ich mit einem Tacker kommen und dir dein vorlautes, großes Maul zutackern, hast du das verstanden!"

Marik schaute ihn wieder beleidigt an, sagte aber nichts mehr.  
Dasselbe hatte ihm Ishizu nämlich auch mal angedroht, und die hatte ihn dann in den Baumarkt mitgenommen und ihm so ein ganz großes Gerät gezeigt, das ihm irgendwie gar nicht gefiel.  
Zumindest nicht wenn es gegen seine eigene Person gerichtet war...

"Zwei große Cola!" bestellte Bakura unfreundlich bei dem überfreundlichen Kassierer, als sie endlich dran waren.  
Hinter ihm fing Marik plötzlich zu wimmern an wie in kleines, bettelndes Hündchen und zupfte Bakura immer wieder an der Schulter.  
Als er ignoriert wurde, fing er an den Dieb zu pieksen und stupsen:  
"Bakura! Hey, Bakura! Bakura, hörst du mich?  
Ich rede mit dir, Bakura!  
Bakura, Bakura, Bakura. Ba-ku-ra~"

Dabei hüpfte er ungeduldig von einem Bein zum anderen, und der Verkäufer schaute nur noch an Bakura vorbei auf den Blonden, der sich wie ein kleines Kind aufführte, während der Weißhaarige ihn einfach ignorierte.  
Das lernt man schon mit der Zeit, wenn man oft genug mit dem Verrücken zu tun hat...

Er drückte Marik sein Getränk in die Hand, und er schaute von seinem Getränk zu dem jungen Mann hinter der Kasse. Als dieser ihn mit großen Augen anschaute, fletschte Marik die Zähne in seine Richtung.  
Als der Kassierer zitterte, legte er den Kopf zur Seite und blinzelte verwundert.  
Was sollte das denn jetzt, er hatte doch nur nett gelächelt, das ist doch eigentlich kein Grund, gleich Angst zu haben und fast in Ohnmacht zu fallen...

Bakura bezahlte und zog Marik am Kragen zu einem leeren Tisch, während dieser immer noch wimmerte und die Hände in Richtung Essen ausstreckte:  
"Ich hab Hunger, will was Essen, nur ein bisschen, ein paar Burger, die müssen nicht mal gekocht sein, ich ess sie auch so, du hast gesagt du fütterst mich, ich will was essen!  
Oder Donut, oder Muffins...  
Mein armer, verhungerter Magen mag dich gerade gar nicht, und ich auch nicht, und ich will jetzt was essen, ich will, ich will, ich-"

"Trink deine verdammte Cola aus, und dann gib mir den blöden Becher!  
Dann darfst du sogar mit deinem Freund dort drüben spielen!" fauchte der Grabräuber ihn an und trank seinen Becher in zwei Zügen leer, bevor er ihn noch mehr zerdrücken kann in seinem Frust über seinen kindischen, jammernden Komplizen.  
Er nickte in Richtung Tresen, wo der arme Mann immer noch zitterte und sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. Anscheinend traute er den Beiden aus irgendeinem verrückten, unerfindlichen Grund nicht...

Eifrig schob Marik seinen nun ebenfalls leeren, und noch nicht zerquetschten, Becher zu Bakura hinüber, der irgendwas unter dem Tisch damit machte, was der Blonde leider nicht sehen konnte.  
Aber so wie Bakura dabei grinste, würde es sicher lustig werden, und er hörte auf, sich über seinen leeren Magen zu beschweren und grinste zurück.

Bakura deutete dem anderen, ihm zu folgen und schlenderte wieder zum Tresen, wo er denselben Kassierer von vorher mit einem besonders finsteren Blick, wie ihn nur ein Yami zustande bringt, fixierte.

"Hey, ich hab eine Beschwerde!" keifte Bakura den Mann hinter der Kassa mit einem gemeinen Grinsen an, woraufhin dieser sofort einen erschrockenen Schritt nach hinten machte und sich Hilfesuchend nach den Kollegen umsah. Wo ist nur die Hilfe wenn man welche braucht?  
Er war ein gewisses Maß an Wahnsinn ja schon gewohnt von den Kunden, aber diese Beiden übertrafen alles.

Marik stand wieder hinter Bakura und schaute interessiert über seine Schulter, da er nur ja nichts verpassen wollte. Und dabei grinste er die ganze Zeit breit über das ganze Gesicht auf diese leicht irre Art, als wollte er gleich jemanden beißen.

"J-j-j-a? W-w-wie ka-ka-kann ich de-denn he-helfen.." Stotterte der Pechvogel, und Bakura hielt ihm einfach seinen großen Becher Cola hin:  
"Schau mal da rein, dann weißt du was los ist! Das Zeug ist schlecht, das will ich nicht!"  
Zitternd nahm er den Becher entgegen und machte misstrauisch den Deckel auf...  
"Aaaahhhh..." Mit einem spitzen Schrei ließ er den Becher fallen, als er merkte, das da gar keine Flüssigkeit drinnen war, sondern was anders; etwas krabbelndes, das auch zirpte:

Der große Becher war bis zum Rand gefüllt mit Heuschrecken, die sofort in alle Richtungen davon sprangen und sich schnell über alle Tische verteilten.  
Einige Frauen fingen auch an zu quietschen, als sie die Insekten sahen, während ihre Kinder den Tieren nachliefen, um sie zu streicheln oder als Haustier mit nach Hause zu schleppen.

Durch den Lärm angelockt kam ein Geschäftführer sofort angerannt und wollte wissen, was der ganze Aufstand sollte.  
Marik schnappte ihn am Kragen und schüttelte ihn ein bisschen, nur um sicher zu sein, das er auch seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte:  
"Der hat uns Käfer verkauft!" und er zeigte wild auf den armen, schuldlosen Verkäufer, "Ich habe Cola bestellt, und er hat mir einfach Käfer gegeben, und jetzt hat er meinen Becher auch noch runtergeworfen!  
Wenn ich Käfer will, dann sag ich das ich Käfer will, aber ich wollte Cola, und darum hab ich Cola gesagt, aber er hat mir trotzdem Käfer gegeben, obwohl ich gar keine wollte, wieso krieg ich etwas wenn ich das gerade gar nicht will, wenn ich Käfer bestelle krieg ich doch auch keine, mein Hikari hat gesagt, ich krieg hier keine, aber der hat mir gerade welche gegeben, glaubst du etwa das mein Hikari lügt?  
Wenn du das behauptest fress ich dich, hast du gehört, ich fress dich roh und ungekocht!  
Weil mein Hikari-Pretty würde mich nie anlügen, der liebt mich und hat mich gern und er mag mich auch, und du willst doch nicht sagen, das mein lieber, kleiner unschuldiger Hikari ein ganz fieser gemeiner Lügner ist?"

Inzwischen kniete der blonde Yami neben der Kasse auf dem Tresen und schüttelte mit einer Hand immer noch den Filialleiter, der langsam grün im Gesicht wurde und sich wünschte, er hätte nicht gefrühstückt.  
"Ich hab doch nichts gesagt..." Flüsterte er in der Hoffnung, dass es was bringen würde, da er nicht mal wusste wer oder was ein Hikari eigentlich ist, da wollte er lieber nichts Falsches sagen.  
Nur das Marik seinen Protest nicht weiter beachtete und ihn fast vom Boden hochhob, bis er nur noch auf den Zehenspitzen stand.

Mit der anderen Hand schmiss Marik mit Strohhalmen und Servietten nach dem Verkäufer, der daneben stand und ein Tablett als Schutzschild hochhielt.  
Nicht das das Marik irgendwie stört, ganz im Gegenteil: Dadurch wurde er erst darauf aufmerksam, das er ja noch was anderes zum schmeißen hat als nur das weiche, nutzlose Zeug, das nichts kann und nichts bringt.

Marik hörte also auf, den Geschäftführer zu schütteln, weil das eh keinen Spaß mehr macht. Der Typ wimmert nur und wehrt sich kein bisschen nicht, und kaum das er frei ist, sitzt er auch schon auf dem Boden und hält sich den Mund zu.  
Stattdessen sammelte Marik sämtliche Tabletts ein, die er finden konnte, während er immer noch auf der Theke kniete.  
Und gleich darauf flogen auch schon sämtliche Tabletts wie Frisbeescheiben in Richtung Küche, wo die Leute erschrocken über den plötzlichen Angriff durcheinander liefen, Sachen umstießen und im Grunde noch mehr Chaos anrichteten.  
Salat flog durch die Gegend, Öl floss auf den Boden und unschuldige Tomaten wurden grausam zertreten. (3)

Aber gerade als Marik in die Küche stürmen und begeistert mitmachen wollte, wurde er von Bakura am Ärmel geschnappte und nach draußen begleitet.  
In der Küche tobte Krieg, während die meisten Kunden schon lägst geflüchtet waren. Wer will den auch in einem Laden Essen, in dem die Heuschrecken auf dem Tisch tanzen!

Vor der Tür drückte der Dieb Marik ein paar Burger und haufenweise Donut und Muffins in die Hand, die er sich geschnappt hatte, während die anderen von Marik '_abgelenkt_' waren.  
"Da, hast du dein Essen. Und ich will jetzt kein Gejammer mehr aus deiner Richtung hören, sonst verlier ich noch meinen Appetit. Oder mein Frühstück.  
Oder beides.  
Und ich bezweifle das dir das sonderlich gefallen wird, wenn ich das mach!"

Das einzige was der Blonde von sich gab für die nächsten Minuten war ohnehin nur das Rascheln von Papier und sein lautes Geschmatze.  
Nicht das Bakura da irgendwie besser war...  
Beide waren nicht gerade ein gutes Beispiel an Tischmanieren.

Beim Essen beobachteten sie einen Schwarm von den Wellensittichen, die sie befreit hatten, über ihnen unter dem Glasdach kreisen.  
Einen Stock über ihnen sahen sie den Mann aus dem Tiergeschäft wieder, mit einem Schmetterlingsnetz ziemlich plan- und kopflos herumrennen.  
Er war hinter einer kleinen Meise her, und Marik verschluckte sich beinahe vor lachen, als er sah wie der Typ fast über das Geländer fiel in seiner blinden Eifer, das kleine, freche Vögelchen zu erwischen, das dauernd genau vor seinem Gesicht herumschwirrte und sich strickt weigerte, sich einfangen zu lassen.  
Es waren ja dann nur noch etwa Hundert andere, die in dem großen Einkaufzentrum mit den vielen Geschäften herumflattern...  
Aber leider stürmte jemand aus einem Geschäft daneben heraus und zog ihn zurück, bevor noch wirklich was passieren konnte, sehr zur Enttäuschung der Yamis.  
Die hatten sich nämlich schon darauf gefreut, ihm zu '_helfen_' falls er da runterfallen sollte...

Als sie fertig gegessen hatten und Marik endlich wieder zufrieden war, machten sie sich auf, um noch ein paar Leute hier zu ärgern, bevor sie sich wieder ihren richtigen 'Opfern' zuwenden wollten.  
Schließlich hatten sie theoretisch das ganze Einkaufszentrum gefragt, und alle haben sich geschlossen für 'Saures' entschieden.

Sie suchten sich das größte Klamottengeschäft, mit den meisten Leute drin waren, und gingen ganz unauffällig rein.  
Oder so unauffällig wie zwei Typen mit ihren Frisuren und breiten Grinsen eben sein können...  
Pfeifend schlichen sie zu den Umkleidekabinen in der Frauenabteilung. Natürlich wurden sie dabei misstrauisch im Auge behalten von einigen Kundinnen, die wahrscheinlich weiß Gott was von ihnen dachten.  
Auch das eine oder andere Kind wurde schnell aus ihrem Weg gezogen, als sie vorbeischlenderten.  
Man kann schließlich nie wissen...

Einer besonders runden Dame schenkte Marik ein besonders breites Grinsen, und die Frau lief dunkelrot an und sah aus als wollte sie ihm gleich ihre kitschige, knallrosa Handtasche um die Ohren hauen, als sie mit einem deutlich zu kleinem Kleid in ihrer Umkleidekabine verschwand.  
Bakura ignorierte die Blicke um sich herum, während Marik das Unbehagen, das seine bloße Anwesenheit auslöste, sichtlich genoss.

Der Grabräuber schnappte sich den Rucksack mit ihren 'Spielsachen' und fischte eine der blassen, zischenden Schlangen heraus.  
Marik streichelte das Tier nochmals kurz zum Abschied, bevor er Bakura die Tür zeigte, unter der er sie als erstes durchschieben sollte.

Mit leuchtenden Augen beobachteten die beiden Yamis wie die dicke Dame von vorher heraustürmte, schnaufend und pustend wie eine Dampfwalze, und sich sofort suchend umschaute.  
Endlich entdeckte sie die Kasse, und den armen, noch unwissenden Verkäufer dahinter, und nahm ihn zielstrebig ins Visier, um sich mal so richtig zu beschweren:

**"Sind sie eigentlich wahnsinnig, oder wollen sie mich einfach nur ermorden, sie Schmutzfink, sie widerlicher?  
Haben sie sich die Zustände in den Kabinen eigentlich einmal angesehen?  
Das haben sie nicht, natürlich nicht, sonst würde so was auch nicht passieren!  
Oder vielleicht doch, und es ist ihnen auch einfach nur egal ob ihre treuen Kundinnen reihenweise sterben!  
Wahrscheinlich genießen sie das Ganze auch noch, und warten nur darauf dass diese jungen Dinger in ihrer Panik halbnackt in ihrem Geschäft herumspringen!**

**Da kriechen Schlangen herum! Schlangen!  
Mindestens 5 Meter sind diese furchtbaren Ungeheuer, mit vor Gift triefenden Zähnen und schleimigen, glitschigen Körpern!  
Einer dieser übergroßen Regenwürmer hat mich gerade eben vor 5 Sekunden ganz hungrig angesehen! Ich wette das Vieh wollte mich zum Mittagessen verspeisen!  
Ich werde mich bei ihrem Vorgesetzte beschweren, hören sie, das ist doch furchtbar!**

**Unzumutbar, wollen sie nicht endlich etwas dagegen unternehmen, anstatt mich nur anzusehen wie ein Ochse vor dem Stall?  
Na los, Bewegung, Bewegung, Bewegung!"**

Und damit zerrte sie ihn einfach mit und ignorierte sein Zappeln, immer noch schimpfend und schreiend, damit sie auch ja jeder hört:  
**"Tödlich ist das, ich werde ganz sicher nie mal wieder auch nur einen Fuß in dieses grauenhafte, schlangenverseuchte Geschäft setzten, nicht mal für ein Vermögen würd' ich das machen, hier wird man von wilden Tieren angefallen und gebissen und gefressen!  
Umkommen kann man hier ja!"**  
Sie warf Marik, der immer noch mit Bakura bei den Kabinen wartete und alles beobachtete, einen finsteren Blick zu als sie an ihm vorbeistürmte:  
"Und was hier für Leute rumrennen dürfen, das ist ja nicht zu fassen!  
Los, aus dem Weg, ich muss hier durch, und du Flegel stehst mir genau im Weg!"  
Damit schob sie den Blonden zu Seite, der das auch ausnahmsweise zuließ.

Sie machte eine der Türen auf und stieß den Verkäufer 'etwas' unsanft hinein. Nur das da keine Schlange mehr war...  
"Hier ist nichts." meinte er überflüssigerweise. Er drehte sich um und schaute die Dame fragend an:  
"Sind sie auch wirklich sicher, dass da eine Schlange war?"  
"Natürlich bin ich sicher! Wollen sie etwa behaupten, dass ich nicht weiß was ich sehe? Das ich verrückt bin? Das ich Halluzinationen habe? Nicht ganz dicht bin?  
Wollen sie das ernsthaft behaupten, sie kleiner, ungehobelter Flegel?"

Und schon wurde die Handtasche zur Waffe, und der Verkäufer suchte sein Heil in der Flucht. Damit war das Geschäft unbeaufsichtigt und den Yamis hilflos ausgeliefert.

Mit zufriedenem Kichern schob der Dieb die restlichen Schlangen auch in Richtung Umkleidekabinen, damit sie durch in den Spalt unter den Türen in die Freiheit kriechen und schlängeln konnten.  
Schließlich sollten die anderen Kunden auch was von dem Spaß haben, und nicht nur verwundert den Tumult beobachten und die dicke Frau für hysterisch halten.

Bakura schaffte es gerade noch, Marik aus dem Weg zu ziehen, als auch schon eine Gruppe kreischender Frauen aus den restlichen Kabinen stürmte.  
Sie waren alle mehr oder weniger vollständig angezogen und rannten in Panik davon, schrieen etwas von schleimigen Giftschlangen, die sie erwürgen wollen.

Sie schlugen mit den Armen wild um sich, obwohl da gar keine Schlangen waren, und stampfen auf den Boden, obwohl da auch keine Schlangen waren.  
Die versteckten sich nämlich so schnell sie konnten, als ihnen der Lärm und die Bewegung zu viel wurden.  
Außerdem gab es da die Belüftungsschächte, in denen es sich die Hamster, Mäuse und Ratten inzwischen gemütlich gemacht hatten.  
Also genug Futter, um ein langes und zufriedenes Leben zu führen, überhaupt wenn die Mäuse und Ratten sich noch vermehren und die Menschen sie nicht gleich finden...

Marik schaute den flüchtenden Kundinnen nur verständnislos nach, bevor er Bakura mit schief gelegten Kopf anschaute: "Was haben die denn? Schlangen sich doch gar nicht schleimig und eklig, die haben ganz trockene Schuppen...  
Und giftig sind die leider auch alle nicht..."

Plötzlich entdeckte Marik gegenüber von dem Klamottenladen etwas das ihm besser gefiel als hier herumzustehen, nachdem auch hier die Kunden geflüchtet sind.  
Er schnappte Bakura beim Kragen und zog ihn mit. Dass er dabei auch ein Büschel weiße Haare erwischte kümmerte ihn dabei wenig, schließlich hatte Bakura auch keine Rücksicht auf seinen armen Finger genommen.  
"Los, komm, ich will auch mal, jetzt bin ich dran, ich hab auch eine lustige Idee, aber du musst mir helfen, und jetzt komm mit, der da will auch was Saures."

"Was zum Teufel soll ich hier?" entsetzt schaute sich Bakura um, als der Verrückte ihn endlich losließ. Überall um ihn herum waren _Bücher_.  
Egal in welche Richtung, vom Boden bis zur Decke, in jeder Ecke, überall waren Bücher.  
Große, Kleine, Dicke, Dünne, mit und ohne Bilder...  
"Ich bin umzingelt... Sie sind überall..." Er drehte sich einmal im Kreis und bemerkte dabei, dass es anscheinend keinen Verkäufer gibt. Dass der draußen war und beim Vogelfang hilft wussten sie nicht und es interessierte sie auch nicht.  
Hauptsache er ist nicht da um sie aufzuhalten.

"Keine Sorge, ich mach alles wieder gut..." Beruhigend klopfte ihm der Verrücktere der beiden auf die Schulter und zeigt nach oben: "Ich will da rauf."

"Und?"  
"Und du sollst mir helfen!"  
"Und wenn ich nicht will?"  
"Du sollst mir helfen!" verlangte Marik mit der Bestimmtheit eines Dreijährigen in einem Zuckerlgeschäft...

"Ich steige auf deinen Rücken und du hilfst mir da rauf!"  
Bakura knurrte ihn an und schob ihm dann eine Leiter hin: "Ich lass dich sicher nicht auf meinem Rücken rumtrampeln! Du wiegst wahrscheinlich mehr als eine ganze Herde Elefanten zusammen!"  
"Wie öde... Und gemein!" Aber da alles schmollen umsonst war benutzte Marik doch die Leiter wie ein braver Junge und holte ein Feuerzeug hervor.  
Für einen Moment wunderte sich Bakura, wer in aller Welt bescheuert oder lebensmüde genug ist um ihm das Ding zu geben, während marik es mit einem Grinsen unter die Sprinkleranlage hielt.  
Sofort wurde das ganze Geschäft mitsamt der beiden Yamis und den ganzen Büchern schön fest unter Wasser gesetzt.

"Und, was sagst du, ist das nicht toll?" begeistert klatschend und herumhüpfend schaute der Verrückte seinen Komplizen erwartungsvoll an.  
Bakura stand klatschnass da und sah aus wie ein begossener Pudel, da seine normalerweise buschigen Haare in traurigen Strähnen an seinem Gesicht klebten, und auch seine Klamotten wirkten plötzlich, als währen sie zu groß für ihn.  
Marik hatte anscheinend eine Vorliebe für Überschwemmungen, nicht das er ein warmes Feuerchen oder eine schöne Explosion nicht auch zu schätzen wüsste, aber das war heute schon die Zweite war, die er anzettelte.  
Wahrscheinlich würde er mit Freuden die ganze Stadt überfluten, wenn er nur wüsste wie.  
Bakura zog ja Feuer vor, da ist der Schaden größer, aber es fällt leider auch immer gleich so auf.  
"Toll, ganz toll. Aber nächstes mal warn' mich besser, oder ich reiß dir denn Kopf ab und spiel damit Fußball!"

Marik hielt seinen Kopf beschützend und wimmerte leise: "Aber das geht nicht, was mach ich denn ohne meinen Kopf, den brauch ich doch! Wie soll ich denn Malik küssen, wenn ich keinen Kopf mehr habe? Und ich kann ihn auch nicht sehen ohne Kopf!  
Du kannst mir meinen Kopf nicht wegnehmen, das währe gemein und fies und auch nicht sehr nett!"

Bakura überlegte, ob er ihm sagen sollte, dass er wahrscheinlich sterben würde, wenn er geköpft wird, und dass er sich in dem Fall sicher keine Sorgen mehr um Sex mit seinen Hikari machen bräuchte.  
Aber dann schüttelte er nur den Kopf: Er war sich nicht sicher, das Marik wirklich daran sterben würde, schließlich benutzte er seinen Kopf auch so kaum.  
Und er lebt immer noch.  
Es würde nicht wirklich viel Unterschied zu jetzt machen...

Beide unterbrachen ihre kleine 'Diskussion' und sahen zu, wie ein Hamster auf einem Buch vorbei und zur Tür raus trieb wie ein stolzer Kapitän auf seinem Schiff.  
Das Tierchen schnupperte als würde es den_ (Nichtvorhandenen)_ Wind testen, und putzte sich dann seelenruhig den Pelz, als währe das alles völlig normal für ihn, erst in die Freiheit entlassen zu werden und dann auf einem Buch durch die Gegend zu treiben.

Bakura zog den zappelnden Marik schnell zur Tür raus, bevor sie noch jemand bemerken konnte. Schließlich würden die Hikaris dann wahrscheinlich den Schaden bezahlen müssen, und dann würden sie wahrscheinlich eine ganze Weile sehr Böse sein...  
Und böse Hikaris bedeuten auf dem Sofa schlafen und das bedeutet keine '_Zuwendung_' für die Yamis.  
Und keine Zuwendung bedeutet einsame Yamis.  
Und frustrierte noch dazu...

Keine schöne Aussicht...

In sicherer Entfernung blieben sie dann stehen, um ihr kleines Chaos in Ruhe zu genießen:  
Die Heuschrecken hatten sich von McDonalds zum Pizzastand daneben ausgebreitet und machten sich danach auch bei den anderen daneben breit.  
Die Vögel hatten sich unter dem Glasdach verteilt und flogen in bunten Schwärmen herum, während sie wahllos weiße Kleckse in der Gegend verteilten.  
Und inzwischen hatte der Buchhändler auch die Überschwemmung in seinem Geschäft bemerkt und lief zurück, anstatt weiter beim Vogelfang zu helfen.  
Aber er brauchte sich wenigstens keine Sorgen mehr um seinen Freund machen, weil der inzwischen in der Kinderabteilung im Bällchen-Bad saß und sich weigerte herauszukommen, weil ihn sonst sein Chef finden könnte.

Marik blieb für einen Moment stehen, um zu zuschauen wie die dicke Dame von gerade eben den armen Verkäufer immer noch vor sich herscheuchte und mit ihrer Handtasche auf den Kopf haute, sobald sie nah genug war.  
Der Mann versuchte seinen Kopf zu schützen und stolperte mehr als er lief durch die Gegend, bis er den Springbrunnen in der Mitte übersah und kopfüber hinein fiel.  
Zum Glück war seine Verfolgerin wasserscheu und ließ ihn in Ruhe. Aber dafür umkreiste sie wartend den Brunnen wie ein hungriger Hai, während sie Beleidigungen und Flüche murmelte.

Sie starrte Marik im vorbeigehen wieder böse an, und der steckte ihr frech die Zunge aus, bevor er ihrer geworfenen Handtasche auswich. Er sammelte sie von Boden auf und schaute sie einen Moment lang von allen Seiten an.  
Und dann biss er fest hinein.

Bakura schaute ihn an.  
Die dicke Dame schaute ihn an.  
Der Verkäufer im Wasser schaute ihn an.  
Alle warteten gespannt auf irgendeine Reaktion  
Und dann verzog der Spinner das Gesicht:  
"Hey! Das ist ja gar keine Zuckerwatte! Wie gemein!"

"Gib sofort meinen Handtasche wieder her, du gemeiner kleiner Dieb!"  
"Dieb? Aber er ist doch der Dieb, nicht ich! Und außerdem hast du sie mir geschenkt, gerade eben! Hast du das etwa schon wieder vergessen? Und klein bin ich auch nicht, ich bin größer als Bakura!  
Aber von mir aus kannst du sie wiederhaben, schmeckt eh scheußlich!"  
Und damit warf er die Tasche wieder zurück, und beim Versuch sie zu fangen fiel sie auch quietschend in den Brunnen hinter ihr.

"Und? Sollten wir nicht langsam wieder weiterziehen?" fragte Marik neugierig, während er in seinem Rucksack herumkramte, nachdem er das Interesse an dem 'Walfisch' verloren hatte. Er zeigte Bakura eines von den Spielzeugen aus dem Tiergeschäft, er wollte endlich wissen, was er damit vorhat.  
Bakura zuckte mit den Schulter: "Klar, wieso nicht. Viel kann man hier eh nicht machen, ist irgendwie langweilig..."

Aber so einfach sollte es dann doch nicht sein, denn die Sicherheitsleute hatten sich anscheinend inzwischen von ihrer Verwirrung erholt und einer davon war sogar der Meinung, es müsse die beiden Yamis aufhalten!

"Ihr beiden da! Bleibt auf der Stelle stehen und kommt mit mir mit!"  
"Ja was denn nun: Stehen bleiben oder mitgehen! Beides gleichzeitig geht nämlich nicht!"  
Bakura drehte sich trotzdem, gelangweilt, um, während Marik begeistert in die Hände klatschte und herumhüpfte:  
"Darf ich ihn haben, darf ich, darf ich, darf ich? Wo wir doch nichts Süßes bekommen haben, darf ich ihn dafür haben?"

"Ich dachte du wolltest hier weg?"  
"Aber schau doch mal, er hat sogar meine schöne Verzierung weggemacht!"

"Ihr! Ihr habt ab sofort Hausverbot! Und zwar immer und ewig!" Der Uniformierte regte sich furchtbar darüber auf, das die beiden ihn einfach ignorieren, ihn nicht ernst nehmen und sich auch noch weigern, mit ihm mitzugehen und sich brav und artig rauswerfen lassen...

"Was, so lange?" schmollte Marik beleidigt  
_"Nein, noch länger!"_

"Hast du den schon mal gesehen?" fragte Bakura dazwischen, da sich die beiden so 'nett' zu unterhalten schienen.  
"Nein, er schaut schließlich nicht tot aus. Und wenn ich ihn schon mal getroffen hatte, währe er das ja."  
"Ich will dass ihr verschwindet! Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ihr mit uns gemacht habt, aber das ist mir gerade egal, seht einfach zu das ihr verwindet..."

Auf dem Weg nach draußen nutzen sie dann noch einen unbeobachteten Augenblick, um den Feueralarm auszulösen, damit auch die letzten verbliebenen Kunden abhauen.  
Und dann waren sie auch schon wieder draußen und auf dem Weg zu einem anderen Opfer, das sich Bakura schon ganz fest vorgenommen hatte und auf das er sich unglaublich freute.

"Wir haben noch einen speziellen Freund zu besuchen, als kleines Dankeschön, weil er immer so nett zu denn Hikaris ist und so oft mit ihnen reden will und ihnen viel zu tun gibt..."  
Begeistert klatschte Marik in die Hände und hüpfte mal wieder auf und ab, das sich Bakura fragte ob der andere vielleicht einen oder mehrere Flummis gegessen hat.  
Zuzutrauen wär's ihm ja schließlich...  
"Den Direktor! Wir gehen zum Schuldirektor nach Hause, oh, ich hoffe er gibt uns nichts! Was zum naschen ist ja nicht schlecht, aber ich will ihm lieber einen Streich spielen, können wir das machen, was hast du denn eigentlich vor? Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, was wir mit ihm machen, sagst du mir, was du mit ihm machst?"

Aber Bakura wollte es ihm noch nicht verraten, egal wie sehr der Blonde auch nervte und bettelte...

"Hey, Süßes oder Saures?" eifrig 'klopfte' Marik mit der Faust an die Tür, während Bakura nur ganz lässig an der Klingel lehnte.  
**"Was!"** fauchte endlich eine Stimme, aber die beiden hörten trotzdem nicht auf, sondern machten gleich noch mehr Lärm. Der Tonfall konnte schließlich nur als Aufforderung zum weitermachen gemeint sein...

**"Süßes oder Saures!"** schrieen sie über den Lärm, den sie mit klopfen und klingeln veranstalteten.  
**"Verschwindet! Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, ich werde euch die Tür aufmachen? Bin ich lebensmüde, oder was? Nach allem was ihr in meiner Schule das ganze Jahr veranstaltet, da wollt ihr auch noch ein Belohnung von mir?  
Die Polizei werd ich rufen, wenn ihr nicht gleich weg seid! Ihr könnt einen Trip in den Knast von mir haben, mehr aber auch schon nicht! Seht zu das ihr weiter kommt, aber fix!"  
**

Bakura und Marik grinsten sich zufrieden an. Das war genau die Reaktion die sie sich erwartet und erhofft hatten.  
"Bist du auch ganz sicher, dass du uns nichts gibst? Heute ist Halloween!"  
"Und wenn heute Weinachten, Ostern und eurer Geburtstag auf einmal währe würdet ihr nichts kriegen!"

"Okay~!" sangen die beiden gleichzeitig und hopsten fröhlich die Stufen runter. Sie machten nicht den Eindruck, als währen sie traurig, weil sie nichts gekriegt hatten, im Gegenteil!  
Und das sollte ihm eigentlich Sorgen machen.  
Der arme, gequälte Schuldirektor schauderte in der Sicherheit seines Hauses, während er sich schnell im Schlafzimmer mit dem Handy in der Hand im Schrank versteckte.  
Nur für den Fall das die beiden doch noch irgendeinen Weg in sein Haus finden.

Vor der Tür umrundeten die beiden Yamis langsam das Auto des Schuldirektors.  
Das Auto, das ganz einsam und verlassen in der Auffahrt steht.  
Das Auto, das jede Woche gewaschen und liebevoll gepflegt wird, weil der Besitzer so daran hängt.  
Das Auto, das schon ein teurer Oldtimer ist.  
Das Auto, das sorgfältig restauriert wurde.  
Das Auto, das noch nie einen Unfall hatte.  
Das Auto, bei dem der Fahrer unglücklicherweise ein Fenster offen gelassen hat...

Marik und Bakura grinsten sich über das Dach hinweg an, bevor jeder eine der großen Packungen mit Vogelfutter schnappte, die Bakura in dem Tiergeschäft '_organisiert_' hatte.  
Sie verteilten die Körner großzügig im ganzen Auto, und einen Rest davon auf dem Dach und der Motorhaube, damit die Tiere auch merkten, wo es hier was zu fressen gibt.

Und kaum das die beiden ein paar Schritte weggingen, kamen auch schon die ersten Tauben. Es dauerte nur ein paar Augenblicke, dann merkten sie auch, dass die meisten Körner _im _Auto waren, und flatterten auch hinein.  
Und natürlich kackten sie auch alles gründlich an, wie die beiden Yamis zufrieden bemerkten...

"Oh, schau mal, wer sich da noch versteckt hat!" Marik zog eine kleine, silbergraue Schlange aus dem Rucksack, die sich anscheinend ganz unten versteckt hatte, als die anderen rausgenommen wurden.  
Bakura zuckte nur die Schultern, "Lass sie aus, es gibt eh genug Löcher zum verstecken, sie wird schon nicht verhungern."  
Marik schaute die dünne Schlange für einen Moment an, als sie die Zunge herausstreckte und ihn auf der Wange kitzelte. Marik fing an zu kichern und streichelte den schuppigen Kopf ein paar Mal, bevor er sie wieder vorsichtig in den Rucksack zurücksteckte:

"Nein, ich glaub ich werd sie lieber behalten. Ich mag sie, und sie hat mich angelacht, ich glaub sie will mit mir nach Hause gehen!"  
"Klar doch, ist eh nur dein Kopf, den sich Ishizu holt, wenn sie das Vieh sieht!"  
"Wird sie nicht! Ich geb sie Malik, dann kann sie ihr nichts machen, sie kann ihrem kleinen Brüderchen nämlich nie was abschlagen, wenn er sie lieb anschaut.  
Ich hab das auch versucht, aber wenn ich das mache schmeißst sie nur mit Vasen nach mir, ich weiß auch nicht warum. Ist ja auch egal, Malik kann das sowieso viel besser.  
Lieb und nett und unschuldig ausschauen, da muss ich das nicht auch können!..."

"Also, wer steht als nächstes auf unserer Liste?" fragte Marik, nachdem er sein neuestes Haustier sicher wieder eingepackt hatte, und Bakura überlegte kurz.  
Er hielt eine Hand auf "Seine königliche Zwergenhaftigkeit", er hielt die andere Hand auf wie eine Waage, "Oder die grausige Hexe."  
Beide schauten nachdenklich auf Bakuras Hände.  
"Entscheidungen, Entscheidungen..."

**"Anzu!" **sagten sie dann gleichzeitig, und sie rannten zu Marik nach Hause.  
Sie schlichen sich in das Gartenhäuschen, wo Marik ein kleines Geheimversteck hatte.  
Allerdings mussten sie vorsichtig sein, das Ishizu sie nicht erwischte, oder sie würde ihnen die Hölle heiß machen...

Schnell fischte der blonde Yami alles was sie brauchten hervor und legte den Rest hinein. Dann verschwanden sie wieder, noch bevor jemand wusste, dass sie überhaupt da gewesen waren...

Wieder schlichen die beiden Störenfriede durch einen Garten, aber dieses Mal durch einen kleineren.  
Vorsichtig schauten sie durch ein Fenster im Wohnzimmer, wo Anzu auf dem Sofa saß und Gott allein weiß was machte.  
Jedenfalls hatte sie einen Spiegel in der einen Hand, ein Bild von Yami in der anderen, und führte anscheinend Selbstgespräche...

Marik ging zur Vordertür, um sie abzulenken, während Bakura sich zur Hintertür hineinschlich  
"Süßes oder Saures!" sang Marik schon wieder mal.  
Anzu war tatsächlich dumm genug und machte ihm die Tür auf...  
"Geh weg, oder ich rufe Yami um Hilfe!"  
"Komm schon, ich will dich nicht fressen! Wer will das schon... Ich will bloß Süßkram, oder ich darf dir einen Streich spielen! So sind die Regeln, also halt dich auch dran, wir machen das doch auch!  
Sonst bin ich nämlich beleidigt!"  
"Den Teufel werd ich tun! Es ist mir auch völlig egal ob du beleidigt bist oder nicht!  
Und jetzt geh weg!"  
Und damit knallte sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Nicht das ihn das wunderte, sie hatten schließlich fest damit gerechnet.  
Alles läuft genau nach Plan.

Ein paar Augenblicke später gesellte sich auch Bakura wieder zu ihm, und sie schauten wieder durchs Wohnzimmerfenster, um zu beobachten, wie sich ihr toller Plan entwickelt.  
Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Krachen, und Anzu stand kreischend auf dem Sofa, umringt von einer Armee von Aufziehmäusen.  
Jede der kleinen, grauen Spielzeuge hatte einen Silvesterkracher auf dem Rücken geschnallt, die einen nach dem anderen losgingen.  
Bakura hatte sich nämlich zur Hintertür hineingeschlichen, schnell die Mäuse aufgezogen und die Kracher angezündet, bevor er sie in Richtung Wohnzimmer losgeschickt hatte.

Sie erschreckten Anzu damit fast zu Tode, während um sie herum Plastikteile und falscher Pelz in alle Richtungen davonflogen.  
**"Und nächstes Mal gibst du uns besser was zum Naschen!" **schrie Marik noch hinein, bevor die Beiden lachend davonliefen.  
Dadurch bemerkten sie dann nicht mehr, wie Anzu ihren Spiegel nach dem Fenster warf, während sie bei jedem Knallen zusammenzuckte.  
Sie bemerkten auch nicht, wie sie ihnen etwas nachschrie von wegen Yami und er würde sie bestrafen, und er würde sich rächen und lauter Unsinn.

Immer noch auf dem Sofa stehend fischte sie nach dem Telefon, um Yami anzurufen und sich zu beschweren über die gemeine Behandlung...  
Aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen legte er jedes Mal auf, wenn sie sich meldete...

* * *

TBC:

* * *

(1) Man bemerke wie er sagt _ein _Hikari, nicht _mein _Hikari... *grins* Nein, das ist kein Tippfehler, sondern eine meiner üblichen Anzüglichkeiten

(2) Meine Valentinstags-Geschichte, wo Bakura Hasenbraten machen wollte, und das Häschen sich geweigert hat, in der Pfanne zu landen ^_^

(3) Genau, stirb Tomate! Stirb! *Mit Messer bearbeite* Ich hasse Tomaten! Ich ertrage sie nur als Ketchup, ansonsten find ich sie eklig *schauder*


	4. Authors Note

Nur eine Kleine Info von mir:

Sollte eine oder mehrere meiner Geschichten plötzlich verschwinden, habe ich auf meiner Profilseite jetzt mehrere Links gepostet.

Zu meiner Webseite, auf der ich gerade meine ganzen Geschichten poste, das sollte in den Nächsten Tagen fertig werden, und danach wird das einer der ersten Accounts sein, auf dennen ich neue Kapitel und Geschichten poste. Man kann dort auch Kommentare posten. Es ist eine Google-Webseite, also bin ich nicht sicher, ob man sich anmelden muss oder nicht, ist aber gratis...

Ansonsten poste ich meistens als erstes auf DeviantArt oder AdultFanFiction (Links im Profil!)

Ich finde diese Neue Aktiohn einfach nur Mist, weil sind wir mal ehrlich: Da müssen ganze Kategorien weggenommen werden: Alle _Final Fantasy_ Spiele (Man muss Monster töten, Sephiroth will die Welt vernichten= Gewalt), _Street Fighter_ ist ein Kampfspiel, bei _Devil May Cry_ muss man auch Monster killen...

Das kommt dann natürlich auch in den Geschichten vor...

Klingt fast so, als sollte FanFictionNet nur noch für kleine Kinder sein...

Dabei bräuchte man es doch einfach nur so zu machen, das man bei Ma-Rating nochmals sein Passwort eingeben muss, wenn man es lesen will...


End file.
